Interum
by amthyst-fire
Summary: Abandoned Story/Vingettes
1. The Revelation

**Characters: Council members as of "TPM", Siri Tachi, Obi-Wan Kenobi.**

**Reasoning: To show that this actually was a difficulty that the Jedi had to overcome, It didn't happen overnight, and even at the point of Shadows of the Sith, there are Jedi who still think that they need to return to the old ways. **

**Timeline: I'm converting everything to GR time. Yoda's shadow takes place in 3:4, from about the first through the 14th, with the last bit in the epilogue being on about the 18th or so. This takes place at about 3:10:18.**

* * *

The aged Jedi Master looked over the Council. He knew the truth of what must happen. In order to be able to help the Chosen One, and to defeat the Sith, there were certain things that needed to happen, and the ability of the Jedi to grow was severely hampered by the adherence to the detachment rule. The announcement had barely gotten any attention on the Holonet, but had rocked the entire Order down to its foundation, which had now cracked. On one side were those in favor of detachment, and on the other side were those opposed. So vehement were the battles over it, that more than once Lightsabers had been drawn in anger. This had to stop, and stop now, before it got any worse.

He hadn't started the debate yet-even the Council was divided on the necessity of it. They took the opportunity of being together in one room to argue. Only he and Mace sat quietly, only they knew the whole score. It was not possible to live through the next twenty years, let alone any further, if they did not change. The Jedi Order had stagnated, and unless that was cleaned out of the Order it would fall. The 'discussion' was only getting louder. He banged the end of his gimer stick against the floor. The most esteemed Jedi Masters of the Order finally settled down. "United we must be in this front," He said. The room erupted again, but he put his hand up for silence.

"Understand I do, what a radical change this is for the Order. Make this decision lightly I did not. Explain to you the reasons for doing this, I will. From understanding, perspective you may gain, so that the Jedi Order may survive. In a fight for our very existences we are. Came from the future the Chosen One did, to warn of the failure of the Order. Kill the Lord of the Sith, he did. Grateful we should be because informed us he did that under our noses for many years, the Lord of the Sith sat, waiting and growing in power until ready to take over he was. Saved us some trouble he did. Complacent we have grown. Fat, lazy, Jedi are we. Tiny is the Order, and less and less do we have the resources to bring peace to the galaxy. Over our troubles are not. Out there still is Darth Maul, the Apprentice of Darth Sidious. If believe that he exists, you do not, look to the wounds caused by his Lightsaber on Qui-Gon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker. Trouble he will still be able to cause, as the current Lord of the Sith. An Apprentice he will take, soon if done so he has not already. Always two there are, no more, no less: a master and an apprentice. It is the way of the Sith. Though destroyed is the most powerful Sith Master in a thousand years, still lives, his apprentice does. Holds knowledge, does he, of many things dark and sinister. Able to hunt him, we are not, for retreated to the Outer Rim, he has. Many years has it been since able to effectively patrol the Outer Rim we have been. Lost, many of the planets feel. Slavery, rape, murder, and other vices, undetected and unpunished these crimes go there."

The hush that had fallen over the room pervaded as the old Master took his seat again, after getting up to pace as he'd spoken. Mace Windu got up to speak then. "We have evidence, strong evidence that should a Jedi chose to bring a child into the world, that child has a very good chance of showing a high degree of Force Sensitivity. We have spent thousands of years locking ourselves away from the world, and I think that we have come very close to breeding ourselves out of existence. I have seen more than once, a Jedi fall to the Dark Side because of either the deceit that they must commit because they love another, or the grief that they felt upon that person's death. If we allowed love, selfless love for another person, when that person joined the Force, then the happiness of years spent together would outweigh the grief of the loss that occurred. I believe that less Jedi would be susceptible to the dark side if this change is permitted."

After a long silence, Ki-Adi-Mundi, who seemed keenly aware of the fact that he was the only married Jedi on the Council, spoke up. "It has been the opinion of the Council that for the good of certain species that even Jedi members of those species would be allowed to marry, so that the species is not deprived of even one member in the genetic pool. Is it so different to say that the ability to become a Jedi is genetic, and thus for the good of the Jedi, we must be allowed to attempt to ensure that our genetic material is kept in the gene pool?"

Yaddle spoke up then. "To allow the Jedi to have families, such a radical departure this is. Time it will take for some to get used to the notion. Agree with this decision I do. It is made from compassion, and understanding for the situation. Little can be changed without more Jedi to change it. The easiest path to that end, this is, but less happy paths I could easily envision."

Saesee Tiin spoke. "Love should never be frowned upon. We are already brothers in the Force. Would making us brothers by blood tie us any less?" The rest of the Council was stunned. He'd been one of the staunchest opponents to this change. After a few questioning looks from some of the other Council Members, he explained, "I understand the meaning of what has been said today. This is the only course of action available to us. Support of all Council members is required before we leave this room. I have found a salient point upon which I may build my agreement to this argument."

"Are you feeling alright, Master Tiin?" asked a concerned Adi Gallia.

"I am stubborn, not unreasonable. I can live with this. Valid points in favor of the execution of this plan have been made. I'm sure everyone has heard the objections of those against it. The fact that in order to ensure our survival, we need to make changes in the Order is clear. I have no alternative plan that does what this one does, and those plans that I've heard that do, aren't anything conscionable. I cannot in good conscious object, when something must be done, even if I don't agree with what is being done, since I can come up with no better plan."

And so it went. Each of the Masters on the Council found some positive ground on which they could stand their arguments, and they went out to those of the order, finding those who were most staunchly opposed first, finding arguments to reinforce the fact that agreeing with the change didn't mean what they originally thought it meant. The first marriage of a Jedi that was celebrated was between two Jedi, not a Jedi and an outsider. The whole order turned out for the ceremony, two well-liked Jedi that had taken their time ensuring that this was the proper step for them. When Siri Tachi and Obi-Wan Kenobi had shared their love with the rest of the Order, the healing of the rift began.


	2. Korriban and Naboo

**Characters: Siri Tachi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ferus Olin, Anakin Skywalker, Yoda, Padmé Skywalker, others**

**Reasoning: To show the additional support that Anakin has access to as a Padawan in this story series, as well a short bit that equates to the events in "AotC"**

**Timeline: This starts with the events of the Jedi Quest novel, Final Showdown, which happen in Year 12, and weaves through some of the events that originally took place in Episode II, which is in Year 13.  
**

* * *

Siri Tachi took as her Padawan, Ferus Olin when she received her Knighting, and she and Obi-Wan took their apprentices on missions together for a while, building their relationship with each other as well. Ferus and Anakin clashed a good deal of the time, but some stern warnings from Master Yoda to Anakin, that there really were times that following the rules was in everyone's best interest eased the tension a bit. They actually became friends as the years passed, and their Masters finally married, when Anakin was 14 and Ferus was 16. They became like brothers, testing each other, competing against each other, but at the end of the day, there was something more there, something that, when the competition was put aside resembled love. 

Neither of the Padawans was really prepared for the natural consequences of Siri and Obi-Wan's marriage, a beautiful little girl who they named Siri-Wan. "Master, couldn't you think of anything to name her?" Anakin teased Obi-Wan when he held the baby for the first time, smitten with the whole concept of having children for himself. The addition didn't distract from their training, though, with Obi-Wan taking Anakin often away during this time, and Ferus having his more intensive training, they managed.

The four of them were sometimes accompanied by Ry-Gaul, and his Padawan, Tru Veld, and Soara Antana, and Darra Thel-Tanis, her Padawan. Such was the case on a mission to the evil Sith homeworld of Korriban when Siri-Wan was just four. The Padawans were separated from their Masters, and in a battle in the tombs, Tru's Lightsaber was damaged. He and Ferus were able to repair it, but not without cost—the repairs would cause it to drain faster. Anakin told Tru this, and also that there was nothing that he could do about it, both true. Despite being on the lookout for this, when Tru's Lightsaber did short out, Darra caught a blaster bolt in the chest, protecting Ferus, and killing her. Obi-Wan worried for Siri during the mission, because although neither of their Padawans had realized it yet, she was about 3 months pregnant with her second child when they went to Korriban.

* * *

Anakin's visions of his mother's death interrupted his sleep. It was only a couple of weeks since they'd gotten back from Korriban. But instead of holding in the anguish of the vision, he talked to Obi-Wan, who was much more sympathetic, understanding, and compassionate about the situation than he expected him to be. "Master, I don't understand. These nightmares might not be true, and aren't you always telling me that the future is always in motion?" 

"I am, my Padawan, but sometimes it is just best to go with your gut instincts."

Anakin was even more confused by that. "That's the kind of thing that Master Qui-Gon says, not you."

"I have a great deal of respect for Master Qui-Gon, my Padawan, and he even has a good idea once in a while."

"Are you sure that you are my Master?"

"Quite certain, Padawan. I simply believe that you are correct in your assessment that your mother is in danger," and with that they headed for Tatooine.

He and Obi-Wan snuck into the Tuscan Raider encampment, rescuing Shmi before much damage was done to her. They returned to the Lars homestead, and Anakin formally requested that they both go to Coruscant with them. Owen, knowing that his father is dying without proper treatment for the injury that he received in the attempt to rescue his wife, agreed to allow his father to go, and to take over the moisture farm. Obi-Wan and Anakin, with Cliegg and Shmi in tow, headed back to Coruscant.

* * *

The death of Darra affected both the boys deeply, Ferus more so, but Anakin was able to convince his fellow Padawan that there was nothing more that they could have done. Greif took a long time to part for both of them, but they were able to get through it together. Less than a year later, Anakin got summoned away on an important mission—the protection of the Senator of Naboo. 

Anakin walked into the apartment that he shared with his master, Siri, and Siri's Padawan, Ferus. "Hello, Ferus," he said, startling the boy, and making him drop the datapad he was reading.

"Anakin! You're home!" Ferus came over and gave him a hug.

Anakin's mood lightened slightly, but Ferus could tell that Anakin wasn't exactly happy about the whole prospect of being there right then. "It's good to be home," he said, but the mixture of emotions didn't go away. "Do you know where Obi-Wan is?"

"He said he'd be in consult with Master Yoda for most of the day." Ferus informed him.

Anakin's brow wrinkled, "Alright. I'll go look for him. I'd rather not leave the Senator alone if I can help it." He deposited a bag in his room, then went on his search for Obi-Wan, and found him in Yoda's meditation chambers.

"Master, I have missed you."

"And I you, Padawan. How is the Senator?"

"Fine. She is talking with Master Yoda. I should get back to her."

"Master Yoda said he'd be right back. I imagine he will be bringing her along with him."

Anakin settled down, trying to appear not to be worried. "I'm sure that you are right, Master. How is Siri?"

"As well as can be expected. I didn't realize when I signed on for this, that she would have morning sickness all day, every day." He wasn't exactly happy with the prospect. Ever since they'd gotten back from Korriban she'd hardly been able to keep anything down, worrying the Healers. It didn't help that there were missions that _required_ his delicate negotiation skills, honed from years of breaking up fights between two Padawans, as well as his wife and his Padawan. Obi-Wan didn't know if he'd be able to take much more, at the rate things were going.

Anakin was surprisingly sympathetic to Obi-Wan's plight, giving his friend encouragement, and not taking the opportunity to tease him. It was so entirely out of character that Obi-Wan commented, "Anakin, what in the world did the Senator do to you?"

"I don't know what you mean, Master," came his calm reply.

"Did she hit you over the head with a frying pan or something? I would swear that you are not the same Anakin that left two months ago."

"She can't cook, Master. I doubt she would know what a frying pan was to hit me with." Anakin said, dodging the question.

"Can't cook?" Obi-Wan said, taking the bait.

"I did all of the cooking once everyone left the safe house."

Obi-Wan blinked at his suddenly very serious Padawan. "Humph. I suppose being a politician does have its drawbacks then, doesn't it?"

"It would seem so, Master."

Padmé was laughing at something that Master Yoda had told her, and they could hear her happy tone from down the hall. She entered, and Obi-Wan told her, very seriously, although Anakin could tell from the twinkle in his eye that he was absolutely not serious, "I am incredibly sorry, my lady. If I had known what I would be subjecting you to, I would have never left you alone with my Padawan. I am so happy to see that you survived his cooking long enough to be able to grace us with your presence once again."

"Thank you, Jedi Kenobi. Anakin really is a good cook, actually. I enjoyed what he decided to prepare."

"Escort the Senator to her home, and ensure that it is safe and in order, you may, Padawan Skywalker." Yoda told him. "When needed you are, call you, your Master will."

Anakin bowed low to Master Yoda, "Yes, Master, thank you. Will Jedi Guardians be assigned to the Senator?"

"Necessary that will not be. If trouble you find, to the Temple you may bring her. Safe will she be here."

"Yes, Master." Anakin said, and escorted the Senator out of the room.

"Bring her here?" Obi-Wan questioned Yoda.

"Yes," the old Jedi said.

"That's a privilege usually reserved for family, and only some family at that."

"It is." Yoda said.

"I'm missing something aren't I?"

"Yes," Yoda said, the edges of his mouth twitching upward.

"Are you going to enlighten me?"

"No. If find this out for yourself, you cannot, then maybe a Jedi you should not be," Yoda said, mirth bubbling from him.

"It has to be about Anakin. Something's happened to him. He's different."

"True these things are," Yoda told him, settling into his chair.

"You're enjoying this. He's not easy to train, so out of control, overly emotional. I think he's difficult sometimes just because he can be."

"Earn your Masterhood, you will. Ensure this, Anakin does," Yoda told him as he chuckled.

"Not if he kills me with some of his reckless stunts first."

"Surely he is careful enough not to cause you harm."

"Yes. He's yet to cause me _physical_ harm while he's flying. Emotional distress, however, he gives me plenty of that. That's how I have grey hair. At my age!"

"Old before your time your Padawan makes you?"

"I've been able to keep up. I don't understand him, though, sometimes. Just now, I hardly believed that it was Anakin that I was talking to. Something's happened to my Padawan, he's…"

"Changed, is he?"

"I don't know. I've seen moments of this before, more controlled, more like a Jedi is supposed to be. It is disconcerting."

"When have these times occurred?" Yoda asked, the subject having perked his interest.

"Whenever he's done something, usually something absolutely awful, totally breaking every rule of the code, but no one had found out about it, yet." Obi-Wan had made the connection. "He's done something against the code."

"Rules, which could he break, secluded away with only the Senator of Naboo for company?"

Dawning comprehension struck Obi-Wan. "He did it, went and married her, didn't he?"

"Long enough to figure it out, it took you. Other things we have to discuss than this slight transgression of your Padawan's. Come soon enough, his trials will." Yoda said with finality.

"Yes, Master Yoda."


	3. Anakin's Padawans

**Characters: Anakin Skywalker, J.K. Burtola, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ash Ker**

**Reasoning: Explore Anakin's Masterhood, and a short synopsis as to what he did between the two books. **

**Timeline: various, from Anakin's trials, through the beginning of Shadows of the Sith.**

* * *

Anakin took his trials when he was 20, and shortly thereafter, spent a good deal of time watching the Bear Clan as they went about their routine. Most of them were getting to be of the age to be taken on as a Padawan, their ages now ranging from six to ten. He wanted to take a Padawan, preferably before he and Padmé started to have children, but he wasn't sure which one to take. Each clan was "open" for as long as it took to fill it, which was done by birth, and after 20 members had been accepted, it was then closed. This clan had taken nearly four years to close, and they would be in training for a good while yet. He'd never had a clan, and wistfully thought about how much it would have changed things if he had. For weeks he watched the clan, finally choosing J. K. Burtola as his first Padawan. J. K., for his part was thrilled to be a Padawan, happily blending into his new life with his Master. Anakin had little trouble with J. K., and learned much more from him than he felt that he was ever able to teach the boy. 

For twelve years J.K. stayed with Anakin, was accepted into their family, and finally, he was ready for his trials of Knighthood. Anakin paced, outside the Council Chamber doors. "If I didn't know better, I would say it was Luke in there, not J. K." Obi-Wan said to him, as he passed, on his way to something pressing.

"Patience has never been my strongest virtue, Master," was his answer, but J. K. had come out of his trials just fine, and Anakin was subsequently inducted into the ranks of Master. Shortly thereafter, Obi-Wan's daughter passed her trials, and J. K. had shocked everyone, except her, apparently by asking for her hand in marriage. She had accepted, and Anakin finally accepted the "loss" of his Padawan, by going out to look for another one.

When he went searching for a new Padawan, he found that one of the children of Boma Clan, the clan that had held both of his oldest two children was still searching for a master, a Kel Dor by the name of Ash Ker. This was the child that he took on as his second Padawan, and he was now nearing the time that he would be ready for his trials, probably not long after Leia's would have been.


	4. Not ObiWan's Padawan

**Characters: Leia, Luke, Aayla Secura**

**Reasoning: To see how Leia came to have the Master that she did, and to show some bits about Luke's early Lightsaber training.**

**Timeline: Ah, shall we say about 25:3:31?  
**

* * *

Leia Skywalker watched her eight-year-old brother, Luke, as he worked through yet another difficult series of Lightsaber drills. She practiced with him, sometimes, but it was hard. He was so in tune with the way of the warrior that even though he wasn't even a Padawan yet there were Senior Padawans, twenty and twenty-five years old, who couldn't beat him. Not many, but still. She'd never gotten particularly good at wielding a Lightsaber. She could beat anyone in Boma Clan except her brother, but it wasn't that difficult to be that good. She was a Skywalker, after all. Some of her clan mates had started to pair off with Masters, and had left, and she missed them in their daily lessons. 

She focused on different aspects of Force use, preferring less combat-oriented tasks. She'd even been told that she'd been chosen. It wasn't right though. She didn't want Uncle Obi-Wan to be her Master. There was something wrong with it. There was a blue woman watching their class. She'd been watching the class for a week, and had even taken the time to talk to Leia. She would be a kind Master, Leia sensed. "Good afternoon, Master Secura." She said, in a properly humble tone for an Initiate.

"Good afternoon, Leia. I sense that you are troubled. Would you like to talk?"

Leia fidgeted, looking down at her toes. "I'm not sure it would make sense."

"Try me." She said, going to one knee so that she was better able to address the young girl.

"I don't want to be Master Kenobi's Padawan." She said quietly.

"Why not?" Aayla asked without judgment.

"It doesn't feel right." She said, distressed at not being able to better express herself. "I'd rather have anyone else be my Master. I'd rather have you be my Master. I don't even feel ready for a Master." The words came tumbling out.

"Is that so?" she said, cocking her head to the side for a moment, considering the idea. "I've been watching Boma Clan for a week, not sure which little voice was calling out to me. I had not even considered you or Luke, having Masters lined up for you, practically since the day that you were born. I will have to think on this."

"What do I tell them?" she said, meaning her father and Obi-Wan.

"Tell them that the Force tells you that it is not right for Obi-Wan to be your Master."

"Father won't like that. He's convinced that if we aren't Padawans by the time we finish our birthing day celebration, he's a failure."

Leia felt sympathy radiating from the Twi'lek. "I will be your Master, Leia'wa, if you wish. Your father has made clear his intentions to have you bound to his old Master. It is your choice, though. It may be to your benefit to have someone outside the circle of the bonds you already carry be your master. It is a tough decision, especially as young as you are. You have four years to choose a Master who will take you, Leia'wa. It is not necessary that you choose today, before you even have your ninth birthday. Just tell Anakin that it is not time for you, yet. If he does not understand, Obi-Wan will explain it to him."

"But Luke…" she started, knowing the coming protest that her father would use on her.

"Just because you were born the same day, does not mean that you will be ready for the same things at the same times. Luke has been ready to be a Padawan from the first day that he picked up your father's Lightsaber when you were two." Relief flooded through her.

"Thank you, Master Secura; I think that you are right. I am not ready to be a Padawan, yet."

"I will always have time for you, Leia'wa, even if you do decide that Obi-Wan will be your Master."

"Master Secura?" Leia asked as she got up to leave.

"Yes?" Aayla asked, turning to the girl once again.

"What does it mean?"

"Leia'wa?"

"Yes, what does it mean?"

"It is, in the Twi'lek language, a word meaning 'Great Determination.'"

"Why do you do that?"

"Shorten peoples names? A lot of names for some reason, sound like the vilest cursing in Twi'lek. Most Twi'leks do it out of habit. I usually don't worry about it, except for special friends," she said, winking, and heading out of the room.


	5. Maul's Apprentice

**Characters: Darth Maul, Darth Immolious**

**Reasoning: To explore Darth Maul's activities during the intervening time**

**Timeline: Before the end of Yoda's Shadow, through just before the beginning of Shadows of the Sith. **

* * *

Darth Maul left his Master on Coruscant in the clutches of the Jedi. Palpatine had ordered him to attempt to take the queen out again, but Maul had more important things to do, like hiding the transmitter for the Droid Ship in Palpatine's secret Lair. He took a look around the place, but decided that the more evidence that the Jedi had to convict his Master with, the better. He had the really good stuff back at his lair already anyway. He packed all of his necessary items into the _Scimitar_ and headed off Coruscant, all before lunch. 

He took his time, laying in his course for the Outer Rim, making sure that he could stop by habited planets on his trip, so that he could search for an Apprentice in earnest. It took him nearly a year to find her. She was gorgeous, with fair blue skin, deep red eyes that he felt looking into his soul on occasion, and long black hair. He'd been on, he felt like the day he found her, every single planet in the Outer Rim. He drew her to himself with a thought. She came willingly; she was alone, filled with Force Potential, and anger for a situation that had occurred on her homeworld, effectively leaving her with nowhere to go. She could be honed into a Sith, he felt it reverberate through her soul, and he smiled. She smiled back, not knowing anything about his intentions for her. "Tell me, beautiful one, what you would do if you had the power to change things?" He asked her, and he was very pleased by her responses to that and many other questions that he had.

Later, after spending those first intoxicating days with Sev'rance Tann, he couldn't even have said what planet they were on. He offered her the chance to become a Sith, and she accepted. He felt magnanimous for it—after all, his Master hadn't asked. Of course, he'd told her that he'd kill her if she didn't accept. Sev'rance suffered, and he grew drunk off her fear. After she learned not to fear, he turned to new tactics, bringing her through every dark emotion that he could find to bring to the surface. He then released her for a while, letting her find someone to play with…and he ordered her to kill them. She passed her final test beautifully, as he knew that she would. That day she had her first lesson on how to use the Force.

As they raised tensions on the Outer Rim, together, side-by-side, she learned, adapted, strategized, helped, harmed, coordinated, and a host of other activities flawlessly. Maul learned to rely on her ability to strategize, much as his Master had learned to rely on his individual combat skills.

He especially sought out Jedi, when he could find them, in search for that boy, the one, the only one that had ever bested him in single combat. Often he was able to lure the boy away from whatever group he was attached to, but the fight would inevitably drag on to such an extent that someone would come to his rescue. In the ten years that it took to fully train his Apprentice, he never even came close to finishing a fight with the boy, but he was always able to hold his own during the time that they fought, proving that his defense of himself and that Qui-Gon Jinn was no fluke.

He sometimes consulted his Master's holocron, it would provide insights into the situations he was in that he wouldn't have thought possible, and the thing usually was eerily correct. Every once in a while, the thing would flip its lid, but mostly the information it gave was reliable. He would occasionally spend time on Coruscant at the advisement of the holocron, checking the progress of various plots that were being run by cronies of both his and a few that he'd inherited from his Master.

He spent the first years developing relationships with very low level Senators, none of whom had been around at the time of his Master's demise. They thought, for the most part, that the whole idea of a Sith doing battle with the Jedi in the Senate Chamber absolutely preposterous. He encouraged the notion, and encouraged them. He rewarded their hard work, when it was within his power to do so. Their darkest desires, he would grant them. The wretched fools couldn't see that everything that he did for them only gained him power. He seeded rebellion in the hearts of many systems, and in bringing darkness to fruition; he began to prepare for the war that had been thwarted with his Master's death years earlier.

She attempted to kill him much earlier than he thought she would. She failed, but it had meant her life. He took a sample of her genetic material from her fresh corpse to Kamino. They made him a new apprentice. She was just as beautiful as her 'mother' had been. He again began training her in the way of the Sith. She excelled, in the manner that he had, and he nurtured her ability to strategize in a larger scale than he could.

His Apprentice came to him one day. "Master," she said.

"Lord Immolious, what is it?"

"We are ready for the war, my Master."

"Very good, My Apprentice," he said. "I am pleased."

"Thank you, my Master."

"It is not quite time, my Apprentice, but soon, we will bring the galaxy to its knees. A few key political changes, and we will begin."

"Yes, Master."


	6. Me Jedi

**Characters: Anakin, Padmé, Luke, Leia, Aayla Secura**

**Reasoning: To explore a statement made by Aayla Secura to Leia, to show the family back when it's just the four of them.**

**Timeline: Luke and Leia are two, so this takes place in year 18.  
**

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was tired. He'd had one of the hardest days of his life. Master Jinn thought it would be a _good_ idea to have him teach a class of five senior Padawans, a_ll at once._ He laid his Lightsaber on the table in the center of the common room, falling back into the sofa. He fell asleep before he'd fully settled into the sofa.

* * *

Padmé went to the crèche after a pretty hard day at the Senate. As she'd expected, the twins were still there. Anakin had said something about Master Qui-Gon wanting to start a Lightsaber class with Anakin and some Senior Padawans. Luke was wide awake, seeming to always know when something of interest to him was about to happen, Leia was that way, too, but the things that interested her were different. Mommy picking them up and taking them home, apparently, was not on her list. She picked Leia up, laying her slight form over her shoulder, like she did when she was just a little thing, and took Luke's little hand in hers and headed for their quarters. When they got there, she opened the door, and Luke slipped out of her grasp, "Daddy," he yelled brightly, but then, he hadn't yet found another tone of voice.

* * *

Anakin's danger senses woke him, panicked. Luke had picked up his Lightsaber, somehow managing to turn it on. "Me Jedi, Daddy," the two year old proclaimed as he swung the weapon wildly. 

Anakin used the Force to flip the switch inside which turned it off, thankful that he'd installed it days after they were born. He caught his son up in a big hug. "Yes, Luke, you will be a Jedi when you get bigger."

"On." He said, shaking the now useless Lightsaber handle.

"No." Anakin said, taking the handle from him, clipping it back on his belt. He carried the now screaming child to his room.

"What happened?" Padmé asked.

"I took my Lightsaber away from him."

"You cannot play with Daddy's Lightsaber, and that is final," she told Luke. He eventually stopped fussing and went to sleep.

* * *

A week passed without incident. Another day of furious battles with Qui-Gon and the Senior Padawans, though, and Anakin was as exhausted as he'd been the first time. He laid his Lightsaber on the table again, remembering to disable it this time. Sleep claimed him before he was halfway to the sofa, and again the feeling of eminent danger woke him. There was Luke, standing before him, swinging his lit Lightsaber wildly, but this time, a split second before he could turn it off, the blade scraped the side of Luke's face. 

The howling that issued from the boy brought Padmé running. "What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know Padmé," he said, which was only half truth. He picked up Luke and the Lightsaber in one action, carrying the squirming figure in one hand and clipping the Lightsaber to his belt with the other.

He went into the 'fresher, flipped on every light in the small room. He was very happy that white was reflective. He sat Luke down on the edge of the sink, pulling his hands away from his face. Padmé stood right behind him, but outside the door. The burn mark from the base of his jaw halfway to his chin made her boiling mad, he could feel it radiating off her. "I thought that you taking your Lightsaber away from him last week would have scared you enough to deactivate it when you leave it lying around," she said coldly.

Anakin ignored her tone; she was upset because Luke was hurt. "I think a trip to the Healer's is in order." He said after a cursory examination of the injury. "I did deactivate it," he told Padmé. "Are you coming?"

"No. I don't want to hear you explain to the Healers why your son has a Lightsaber burn."

"Fine," he sighed, taking the boy to the other side of the Temple alone.

The door to the Healer's opened, and he was immediately rushed by several of them as Luke had continued to scream all the way there. "What happened?" one of them asked.

"He picked up my Lightsaber."

"I thought you put a safety switch inside it," this came from Aayla Secura, who'd been assigned to a short stint there on the theory that every Jedi needed to spend some time being a Healer.

"I did. He figured it out, though. I'll have to put a code sequence in it to prevent this from happening in the future."

"Smart boy," she said appreciatively, as she applied something to dull the pain.

"Padmé seemed to think I'd just left it lying around for him to pick up, without taking any precautions about it." Anakin said, slightly miffed that his wife was blaming the whole episode on him being careless, when for once he hadn't been.

"Not that you've ever done that before."

"Well…"

She sighed, and finished affixing the bandaging to the little boy's face. "You'll have a scar from this, but you'll be ok." She told Luke, who was half asleep now that the pain had dissipated.

"Me sorry," he said sleepily to Anakin as his father picked him up.

"Thank you for your help," Anakin told Aayla. "Now," he said to the sleepy boy, "will you listen when Daddy says not to play with his Lightsaber?"

"I'm glad to help, Anakin. Good night," she said to him, and he headed out the door.

"Me good. No Lightsaber," he said, and then drifted off to sleep in his father's protective embrace.


	7. Anakin's Punisment

**Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker,** **Padmé Skywalker**

**Reasoning: Since marriage is permitted, but not for Padawans(they need to focus on their studies) exploring the punishment for Anakin's impetuousness.**

**Timeline: GR time--13:6:2  
**

* * *

"Ok, Anakin. You've broken the Code again, and we have to punish you," Obi-Wan said. He'd been avoiding the topic for a week, but now he'd found an appropriate punishment for his disobedient Padawan. 

"I understand Master, but I just couldn't wait to marry her. I'd do it again in a heartbeat," Anakin said, with just a little remorse sneaking through. Obi-Wan knew he must look disappointed in his Padawan.

"Be that as it may, you still must be punished, if for no other reason than to make other Padawans think very hard about making such a rash decision," Obi-Wan said.

"I understand, Master." Anakin said, resigned. "What is my punishment to be?"

"The Council left that to me, and I have racked my brain for something that is suitable. It has to be severe enough that everyone in the Temple pities you, yet not so severe that it looks like we are being overly strict. I think I have found an appropriate solution," Obi-Wan said, and then he pulled it out. A stick about six inches long with bristles on one side. He'd been lucky to find the reference in the Jedi records, but it seemed this was a punishment Padawans used to do all the time many centuries ago. Obi-Wan liked reinstating the old tradition.

"What is that, Master?" Anakin asked.

"This, my cheeky Padawan, is what is known as a toothbrush. Long ago people used these to clean their teeth," Obi-Wan said.

"So my punishment is to clean my teeth with an antique?" Anakin asked, barely containing his laughter.

"Oh, my disobedient Padawan, you'll be cleaning alright, but not your teeth. You will use this to clean every latrine on the 23rd level," Obi-Wan said, satisfied with Anakin's groan.

"Obi-Wan! The 23rd level hasn't been used in CENTURIES!" Anakin protested.

"I know, but that isn't all. I'm going to let Padmé take holos of you doing it," Obi-Wan said. Anakin blanched and Obi-Wan knew he found a very appropriate punishment for his wayward Padawan.

"Obi-Wan, you can't. This is too much. I'll never hear the end of it, she'll tease me about it until the day I die, you can't tell her," Anakin continued to protest as Obi-Wan led him to his fate.

"You should've thought of that before you broke the Code, Anakin. You wouldn't have been punished if you'd have waited until you were Knighted. It's not going to be that long, and Padawans don't need the distraction of any sort of relationship." Obi-Wan told him. The new bits of the Code had gotten everyone up in arms several times, and they'd been tweaked until most people were satisfied. "Now come on, she's getting set up as we speak."


	8. Asking for Trouble

**Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Skywalker, their children. Yoda**

**Reasoning: To explore the reasons that the Skywalker clan got so big, and Luke and Jasmine's relationship.**

**Time line: The first paragraph, GR time, is sometime (early) during the year 25, when Luke and Leia are nine, and Celia and Cedric are born, starting with the third paragraph, it is in the year 29.  
**

* * *

Anakin was slightly distressed when Padmé started talking about another child. He was happy to go along, but the whole idea that she waited until one was in Initiate training before she even brought the subject up distressed him slightly. _We aren't getting any younger and dealing with 4 am feedings is a young person's thing. However, Master Yoda said that it is the duty of all Jedi to have as many children as they can raise in good conscious. _The numbers were easy, most Jedi families needed to have at least four children for the Order to grow, but the numbers were just part of the equation. Padmé hadn't come from a large family, but she seemed determined to have one.He closed his eyes and meditated on the question for sometime. He'd promised Padmé that he would think about it, and he never broke his promises. When he came out of his meditation, he had a smile on his face, the answer would be yes. It felt right.

* * *

Somehow, though, the second set of twins were much more trouble than any of their other three children, but the two of them managed with help from the many Jedi in the temple, and at 35 years old, once the younger twins were out of potty-training, Anakin thought he was done with diapers. The five children that they had were wonderful shining examples of what was right with the world, and he was happy and busy, and Padmé was happy and busy. At least he thought he could talk Padmé into it this time, but the Force was not with him on the day that she asked.

* * *

Anakin and Padmé's second set of twins went off to their first day of Initiate training, and came home that night and fell asleep at their proper bedtime, which was the first time that Anakin had ever seen either Cedric or Celia do so. She watched over their tiny, exhausted forms, when he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Please, Ani," she asked him, "Just one more child?" 

"Are you sure you want the headache? Luke and Leia are thirteen, how are they going to feel about having more competition for our attention?"

"They both love their siblings. I'm sure they'd be ok with it."

"I'll think about it."

"That's what you said last time."

"And I did. I thought about it, and the answer was yes."

"What about this time?"

"You're forty-one Padmé, and I'm not that far behind. By the time that the next one is grown you'll be nearly sixty, and I'll be in my fifties as well. It will be a challenge."

"But we can do it."

"Can and should are two different things, my love."

"I love you Ani."

"I love you, too. And I'll think about it. And you will ask Luke and Leia what they think. A new baby will be a big change in their lives."

"I will."

So he meditated on the subject over the next several days, seeing two paths laid before him. He understood the significance of the two paths, seeing a dark-haired pixie girl with Luke, full-grown, down one path, the daughter that they would have should they decide to go ahead. She was very prominent in the images that he saw, always near Luke, as though he was protecting her from something. He often saw Mara Jade with the two of them, maybe as his wife? It certainly looked as though that was the direction their relationship was headed in. The Padawan braid that she sported and his lack of one seemed to indicate the images started at least ten years in the future, but where was her Master? Maybe he wasn't meant to know, considering the near disaster trying to have Obi-Wan be Leia's Master had been. Both of them had been miserable for weeks leading up to her ninth birthday, at least until she told him to leave her alone about it. He'd had a long talk with Obi-Wan, and since Obi-Wan was of the opinion that she wasn't right for him, he'd had little choice but to accept it. He smiled at the thought that Obi-Wan hadn't really gotten out of anything. Mara Jade would in all likelihood try his patience more than Leia. _And then turn into a Skywalker._ He could already see all the signs of being head over heals in Luke.

The prominence of the new child in the future only grew. Critical battles in a war that was coming like it or not, hinged on her being there, Luke at her side through all of it, but he faltered without her, for some reason. He made his decision then: he couldn't not bring her into the world. He shared the images with Master Yoda, who agreed with his assessment, though he was surprised at the detail in Anakin's visions, since Future Sight wasn't one of Anakin's special talents. Master Yoda followed the vision paths, finding a more general view of things, but he couldn't see that much more than Anakin. "Good for the Order she would be, but yours is the decision."

"I've already made the decision, Master. You should know that."

Yoda chuckled, "To see anyone hurt when you can prevent it, you do not like. Changed that has not, Anakin Skywalker."

He went home to his wife that night and told her, "I can do this if you can." Padmé regretted it for most of the pregnancy, and for weeks afterwards.

Luke and Leia were actually a big help with their sisters. The first night that the three of them were home, Luke ended up sleeping on the couch with Jasmine laying on his chest. The two of them bonded quickly, bringing to mind for Anakin the images in his visions of two of his children fighting together, against the rest of the galaxy, practically. He kept his thoughts to himself, though, knowing that Master Yoda would have his head if he said anything. There were many times that Luke was the only one who could calm her, but thankfully, Qui-Gon had decided that they didn't need to leave Coruscant nearly as often as some other teams.

Leia helped as well, but she didn't develop any special bonds to any of the three of them, splitting her time more evenly between Julia and Jaedrea, and to a lesser extent, Jasmine.

It was some time until the triplets learned to sleep through the night. Padmé took a considerable leave of absence from the Senate in the weeks leading up to her delivery, and the weeks following, causing some major work that she'd been doing to come unravel without her there. Some initiatives she'd fought got passed; some measures that she had supported failed. When she returned to the Senate afterward, she began to feel that the only alternative available to her was to become Chancellor, and she rose to that exalted station on the fourth birthday of the triplets.


	9. Do I kill you now or Later?

**Characters: Leia Skywalker, Han Solo and others**

**Reasoning: Exploration of Han and Leia's relationship, the reasons that she's still a Padawan, her pregnacy.**

**Timeline:38:6:12-38:8:13**

* * *

Leia had argued with her Master for, it seemed like, hours. "Master Secura, I am fine. This dispute will not break out into the larger conflict that you fear." 

"I have taken your opinion of the matter into consideration, Padawan, but my answer remains the same. I sense something amiss here, and for your own protection, I am sending you home. You have your father's reckless streak, and you need to learn to take your own safety into consideration." Aayla put her hands on Leia's shoulders, forcing Leia to face her. "I love you, Leia'wa, and I don't want to make you go, but I need you to not be here right now. It is a distraction that I cannot afford."

"Askaj isn't that dangerous, Master." Leia said, but finally allowed her Master's will to supersede hers.

"It is today. Now get on board that ship. Captain Solo will escort you home."

"Yes, Master." She said as she climbed the ramp. She turned and sat to watch Captain Solo's conversation with her beloved Master.

Aayla had followed her partway up the ramp. "Take care of my Padawan as if she meant your life, Captain Solo. It is unsafe for her here, but I cannot leave."

Always so serious, the Republic officer that she'd met on the first trip off Coruscant that she'd taken as a Padawan spoke then. "I promise that I will get her home safely. But if I don't, I really don't think it's you I have to worry about."

"What, you think that big gruff exterior that Anakin has shown to you is real? He's a stuffed blastail, underneath." Her Master grinned as she teased the serious man.

"Not if I don't bring his Princess home safe and sound." _How did he know? Daddy almost never calls me that anymore._

"As you like, Captain."

"You can take Chewie if you think that will help."

"Actually, I might need some help with 'aggressive negotiations,' but I hope not."

"Take him, I can do without him for one mission," Han said and turned toward the back of the ship. "Chewbacca? Are you ready to go with Master Secura?" An answering roar confirmed this. "He said he'll be up in a minute." She had never quite gotten the whole story as to how the Wookiee got to be the first officer of a ship in the prestigious Republic Fleet, but he was far better than any of the other pilots they occasionally got stuck with when their favorite pilots weren't around. They were headed back to Coruscant, to get re-enforcements, and maybe she would be allowed to return, maybe not. She carried a data disk containing all of the information that the Jedi Council would need to determine what the best course of action was.

She sat in the cockpit with him. He flew the craft with expert efficiency, taking to the air, and then headed out of the atmosphere so they could jump to Hyperspace.

An alarm went off, indicating danger, and waking Leia. She'd never seen one of the danger lights go off while she was in a ship; the prospect of something bad happening rattled her normally calm exterior. She got up and was strapped into the co-pilot's seat before she even knew what was causing the distress.

"What's going on?"

"Nav computer has a glitch, maybe. Dropping back to realspace," he said as he hit the control to do it. They were already inside the gravity well of a planet by the time he did it, and they skidded over the icy surface of the planet.

He checked her to make sure that she hadn't broken anything, which she hadn't, and to see if she could get out, which she could.

Captain Solo flipped a switch, which started a light above it blinking.

"What is that for?" Leia asked curiously.

"It's the distress beacon."

"Oh."

"Looks like we are going to be stuck here for a little while."

"Alright."

He went over to the Nav Computer, which sparked when he tried unsuccessfully to remove one of the front panels. "Well, it looks like that's my problem," he said, then headed for the back of the ship, leaving Leia by herself.

Leia sighed as she headed for her room, to try to meditate, and contact her brother. The cabin had originally housed four bunks, but since Captain Solo spent so much time ferrying Jedi about, two of the bunks and been taken out in favor of meditation cushions. _Great, just great, _she thought. She had trouble clearing her mind, which was unusual for her, but it didn't take her very long. She reached out across the stars, trying first to reach Luke—it had always been easiest for her to reach her twin. _Luke_, she said, seeking him out.

_What?_

_Are you home?_

_No, but I'll be there tomorrow. _

Leia cursed to herself. _Ok. Master Secura sent me away from Askaj because she felt that it was unsafe for me._

_So you'll be home in a couple of days?_

_No, something went wrong with the Nav computer, and Captain Solo is trying to figure out what. We've crashed on a planet. _

_Alright, Leia. I'll make sure to send out the cavalry._

_I haven't tried to talk to Master Secura or Daddy yet, so they will probably know by the time that you get there. _

_Do you have any idea where you are?_

_No, it's all icy though. _

_That eliminates Tatooine, at least._

_Make all the fun you want, big brother. See if I help the next time that you're in trouble. _

_I love you, sis. We'll see what we can do to get you home. _He broke the connection and she opened her eyes. Captain Solo was sitting across from her.

"Well, Miss Skywalker, we have a very broken Nav computer," he told her, and her heart sank.

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Not really, no. We aren't where we're supposed to be, that's for sure."

"How far did we get from Askaj?"

"We would have been about an hour from our first drop back to realspace, for a vector change."

"Which would have been where?"

"Karfeddion."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do about getting us rescued."

His eyebrow rose. "Is that some weird Jedi thing where you can amplify the distress signal?"

"No," she said, and went back to meditating, attempting this time to contact her Master on Askaj.

She gently brushed against Aayla's Force Presence, but her Master cut her off. _Not now Leia'wa._

She returned feelings of frustration and understanding, because she knew that Aayla was in delicate negotiations.

She moved on to trying to contact her father.

She found him, at home on the sofa with her mother, _Daddy?_

_Leia, aren't you on Askaj?_

_Not anymore, _she said with the mental equivalent of a sigh. She quickly outlined the situation on Askaj leading up to her departure. _Then the Nav computer went out. We crashed onto an icy planet as we came out of hyperspace. _

_How far out from Askaj were you?_

_Captain Solo said we were about an hour from Karfeddion, where we were shifting headings._

_Vectors, _he corrected her absently as he calculated how much space that entailed. She was surprised at how creatively he could curse. _How bad is the Nav computer?_

_I believe that he said it was "very broken"_

_Sithspit. I'll see what I can do for you,_ he seemed to be rather unhopeful as to that.

_What's wrong, Daddy?_

_Aayla's is the third report of barely contained hostilities this month. _

_That's bad._

_Yes. I must speak with Master Obi-Wan and give some thought as to where you could have landed. You are in a pretty heavily populated area of space. I will contact you tomorrow. _

_Thank you, Daddy,_ she told him as he dropped out of contact with her.

"Well?" Captain Solo asked. He didn't appear to have moved.

"I don't know yet."

"So what do we do?"

"We wait. Do you know what's wrong with the Nav computer?"

"Couple of over heated circuits that fried out is what made the sparking. Before that…I can't tell."

"Have you disconnected the power to it?"

"Yes."

"Do you keep any spare parts around here?"

"Some? What are you going to try to do? Fix it?"

"I'm not that brave. I'll look at it and tell you if it is possible to fix it."

"And that will do exactly how much good?"

"Hmm. Depends. I'll know more after I see it."

"Whatever you say, Princess."

_The next day…_

The Nav computer turned out to be so much scrap metal. It was bad enough, that when she talked to her father about it, he said that he would have words with the Naval Yard's personnel when he looked at the ship's last servicing.

_As to where you are, I'm guessing that you've stayed within the radius that you gave me, since it is unlikely that you traveled any faster than the rate that you were supposed to be going. It's not unheard of, but less likely. Since you're on an ice sheet, I've been able to get rid of about half the possible planets that you could be on. I've told the Council what's going on, and they are sending a couple of Jedi out to help Master Secura, and Luke and I are coming out to look for you._

Leia hadn't been terribly worried, but she could feel the subtle flow of fear for her safety from her father, and that scared her. _I'm ok, Dad, I promise. There's not been any sort of creature that we've seen. _

_No critters?_

_Not in the last day. _

_Ok. I'll divide the list by crittered and uncrittered just in case. _

_About one month into their stay…_

Leia was tired. She'd spent the day in the cargo hold, trying to work out her frustrations with Captain Solo by doing Lightsaber drills, like she used to do with Luke. She actually went so far as to ask him to help her with them, while he was on his way to yet another system that probably wasn't the one she was stuck on. _It must be well off the beaten path for the distress beacon not to have been picked up by _somebody, she thought, discouraged after Luke had informed her that he couldn't find their distress beacon. They were working from a circle the distance that she'd specified, their father heading out from that distance, and Luke heading inward.

She nearly ran into him when she made her way forward. "Hey now," he said.

"Oh, sorry."

"You look beat. Did you want something to eat?"

"That would be nice."

"It's a good thing that the kitchen on this old bird just got stocked before I left with you the last time. There's plenty to eat, at least," he said as he rummaged through the cabinets, picking out various things.

She watched him as he cooked for her. She found it very interesting, and different from the way that Jedi cooked. A lot of Jedi, she'd found, had taken up cooking both out of necessity and as a hobby. He cooked when he needed to, because he needed to. He didn't seem to derive pleasure from it, although it was pleasant to her to watch him doing it.

It didn't take him long to finish fixing dinner and he laid it out; it smelled really good to Leia, who was starving. She took a bite out of the meat; she wasn't sure what it was, but was pleasantly surprised. Han smiled at her apparent enjoyment of his cooking.

"So, what is it like being the child of Anakin Skywalker, Hero with No Fear?" Han asked.

"Much more boring than you'd think, Captain Solo," Leia said.

"Really?" Han asked.

"Yeah, when he's home he's usually got some project of a mechanical nature strung out all over the floor, in spite of Mom's protests, though they tend to be half-hearted," Leia said.

"So your Dad likes machines, isn't that unusual for a Jedi?" Han asked.

"Not really. Jedi have all sorts of hobbies. And in my family, Luke's usually right in there with Dad and lately Jul and Jae are right there with the two of them,"

"Ok, lemme see if I remember the briefing, Luke is your twin brother and Jae and Jul are two-thirds of the Terror Triplets, as they are known around the Temple, right?" Han asked.

"Yeah, though Jasmine gets lumped in with them a bit unfairly, it's usually Jaedrea that thinks up the pranks; Jaz does her best to mitigate the damage," Leia chuckled.

"I see. So, what is Master Secura doing here, I'd think that such negotiations would be more up Kenobi's ally," Han asked.

"Uncle Obi-Wan has his hands full right now, but most Jedi are pretty good at negotiating. The Council is debating on who should succeed Master Yoda as Grand Master, now that he's ready to retire," Leia said.

"Wow, he's been in charge over there forever, I thought he was immortal or something," Han said.

"No, just extremely well preserved as Dad would say," Leia said.

"I think I'd like your Father, Padawan Skywalker," Han said.

"Yes, I think he'd like you too. How'd you know that he called me his little Princess? He hasn't done that since I was ten," Leia asked.

"I make it a point to know things about those I'm going to protect. You never know when some personal bit of information like that can come in handy. It's not something that a slicer can get at. The only reason I know is because I asked," Han said.

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense," Leia said.

"That and I was curious about you. I don't know if you know this or not, but you are among the most beautiful Jedi, and with the loosening of the restrictions on marriage, there's more than one midshipman that has…."Han cut himself off.

"Are you sure that isn't a certain Captain," Leia teased.

"Absolutely positive, Princess," Han retorted.

"There aren't very many Wookiees in the Starfleet, how'd Chewbacca end up with you?" Leia asked changing the subject.

"Well, I was on patrol about ten years ago, and I saw this Wookiee trader being attacked by the Trandoshans. The ship had already been boarded, and…You do know what Trandoshans do to Wookiees, don't you?" Han said.

Leia paled, and nodded.

"Ok, well they were doing that, by the time I got over there they'd done all but one of them, the fight was fierce and quick. I got the drop on them and took them out before they could get to their weapons. Chewie was grateful and proclaimed a life debt. I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't talk, so I made him my first mate. He makes a good one, and the Fleet respects his traditions so it works," Han said.

_About two more weeks into their stay…_

Leia battled her shadows again. Luke was inside her head, as usual, helping her improve her form. Master Aayla would be pleasantly surprised at how much she'd improved. She finally understood some of the things that he'd told her all of her life about how to fight. He was on his way to yet another system. It wasn't hers, she was sure. All the systems that he'd visited had yet to yield any results; she saw no reason why this one would be any different. After several hours of combat training, she was so tired that she could barely move, and that was the way that she wanted it. She'd spent so much time with H-Captain Solo, that she'd started to—_No. I'm not going down that path._

She plowed into him; she was so lost in thought. "Woah, Princess," Captain Solo said.

"Sorry, I'm tired," she told him.

"Yeah, and sweaty, too," he noted.

"I'm going to go fix something to eat."

"Let me; you go take a shower. It'll make you feel better."

She considered it, and nodded her assent.

Once she got out of the shower, and into clean clothes, her night clothes so she wouldn't have to change again—not that there was all that much difference from her day clothes, she went to the galley, from which there were smells indicating that dinner was finished. "Smells good."

"I try," he said, blushing slightly.

"Obi-Wan likes to cook, so does Dad. In fact I've never ever seen my Mom fix anything more complicated than tea," Leia said as they sat down to eat.

"So when are your trials going to be?" Han asked conversationally.

"I have no idea. For the longest time I wasn't sure if I wanted to go down this path at all. Master Secura helped me find my path. Dad had his heart set on Obi-Wan training me, but Obi-Wan had his eyes on another anyway," Leia said.

"How much influence do parents have on who trains their children?" Han asked

"None for the most part, it's the student and Master's choice, if either potential Padawan or Master doesn't agree nothing happens. There is a lot of meditating involved. More on the part of the prospective Master than the student," she added with a giggle. Han shook his head.

"I wouldn't believe it myself if I haven't seen so much of what Jedi can do," he replied.

"It wouldn't be easy to believe in, I suppose, if you didn't feel the pull of the Force everyday," Leia said.

"Something I've been wondering about, just why did they lift the ban on relationships anyway?" Han asked.

"Yoda decided that the Jedi were in danger of dying out and that a radical step was required to end it. Dad doesn't talk about the time of the Debate much, I guess it was a pretty stressful time for everyone," Leia answered, and yawned.

"Sounds like it. I've been around the Jedi more than most people, so it seems so strange that you go home to your families at night just like everyone else now."

"Some do, some don't. A good half of the Jedi in the Temple have no intention of ever marrying. Even Master Secura, I don't think will ever find someone to settle down with. Maybe Master Fisto, but I don't know. Those two have a funky relationship," she giggled sleepily at her joke, but it was lost on Captain Solo.

He cleared away the dishes from the meal while she watched. Leia knew that she should go to bed, she just couldn't muster the energy to move just yet—she'd over done her workout. He'd finished washing the dishes before he noticed her still sitting there, her knees tucked up to her chin, just watching him. "Shouldn't you go to bed?" he asked her as he wiped his hands off.

"I should."

"And why aren't you there yet? I promised your Master that I would take care of you. I see why she doesn't trust you to take care of yourself."

"I'm tired," she complained, slowly uncurling herself to get up, but he was faster than she right at that moment. He scooped her up in his arms, and took her into her cabin. He laid her on her bed, tucking the blankets in around her.

"There, now you are in bed," he said, and one of her hands lingered on his as he finished ensuring that she was warm.

"Thank you," she said, not sure how to get him out of her room, where she was feeling incredibly lonely and vulnerable. Somewhere deep inside, she wanted him, and she didn't want to want him. She didn't have time to want him.

"I think I should go," he said, but he didn't move.

"Yes," she said, the word meaning so many things all at once, she wanted him to stay, to go. She wanted him, and yet the complications of that desire would be more than she wanted to deal with.

He slowly, gently bent down just a little further, and kissed her gently on the lips. It started as a chaste kiss, but the problem was that neither of them really had chaste feelings for the other anymore, and they'd been denying their true feelings for weeks.

After a long kiss, one that only made her want more, she put her hand on his chest. "Sleep, remember?"

He looked unhappy, but he was a military officer, and schooled his expression quickly. "Yes, you need to get your sleep," he said, and left quickly. She turned over onto her side, curling into a ball, letting fatigue take her into sleep so she wouldn't have to think anymore.

_The next day…_

Leia got up, and settled into one of the meditation cushions. She found that she couldn't slow her mind enough for meditation, though. After nearly an hour, she gave up, going to find something for breakfast. Han—Captain Solo was there, with darkish circles under his eyes.

"Did you sleep at all?" she asked, sitting at the table. He was already cooking something.

"No. I assume, since you have been intentionally wearing yourself to the point of exhaustion that you did."

"I've been practicing my Lightsaber technique. I don't have anything else to do," she defended herself.

"I see."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think that you've been using your Lightsaber practice to avoid me."

"I-I…" she stuttered, because she couldn't avoid the truth.

"And you are avoiding me because you don't want to end up in the same boat that your father did." She nodded, defeated by his logic. "I would like to say something, before you go fighting me off again, and that's that neither of us planned this, and you can probably use the whole 'Will of the Force' thing, and get off scot-free."

"Do you think this is the Will of the Force?"

"Princess, your brother and your father, two of the best Jedi in existence, are both out there searching for us, and have been for the last two months. Any possibility that there was any retrievable information on the Nav computer was shot before we even landed. And somehow, we got stuck on this trip alone together. If that ain't rigged, I don't know what is."

She considered what he said for long enough for him to get their breakfast on the table. "That makes a disturbing amount of sense."

"Don't I know it. I've learned the way that Jedi think, and it's the only way that I can make things work out in my head, as far as this situation goes."

"And I take it that you've done a lot of thinking about this?"

"What else have I got to do? I don't have you to talk to, except at meals; you're off being a good little Padawan. I've read every holonovel that I could get my hands on and watched all my holovids, and now I have nothing left to do, but try to figure out why I'm stuck on the coldest planet in the galaxy with the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen in my life, and I can't do anything about it."

Leia started avoiding him again, not wanting to admit that she wanted there to be a reason to run into him again, and he let her have her space for two whole days. The problem with that was that she couldn't concentrate on much of anything, except Lightsaber combat, which kept her asleep half the day. She found that she could shove any thoughts about Han aside, and concentrate when she had her brother's voice to listen to. He understood what she was going through, sometimes better than she did, and he didn't judge her feelings about Han; he simply helped her build a wall around them, so that they could practice.

She was practicing with her full Lightsaber again, dialed all the way down so that she didn't hurt herself. Luke had made her start with a single blade, which she wasn't truly accustomed to, but he wanted to go through all the techniques with her, and Force knows, they had had plenty of time. She'd modified her Lightsaber to permit her to detach the two halves some time before, knowing, that there were times that the double blades would be unwieldy, but preferring them anyway. Improving her single blade techniques had also improved her double blade techniques, although she didn't understand quite how. She enjoyed the challenge that the awareness of her body the double blades required, and she excelled in a technique that few chose to attempt, let alone master. Now, though, she might have been able to beat her brother in single combat.

She felt the presence of the ship's Captain behind her as she wove and twisted, striking at opponents that he couldn't see, moving with a deadly grace and efficiency that all Skywalkers could produce. She let Luke return to his piloting, and she shut down her Lightsaber, and turned to face him.

"We can't go on like this."

"We can, and it's not like Dad and Luke aren't going to find us. We'll get out of here soon."

"But how soon is soon?"

She let her frustration show, hanging her shoulders in defeat. "Not soon enough."

_Another week passes…_

Every day they watched for signs of life, and every day all they saw was more and more ice. Anakin had gotten detailed biosphere reports about all of the planets that had ice sheets as part of their topography, and had crossed off several that had rampant amounts of ice critters. Each of them took a few hours out of their day to watch out the front windows. Han had calculated a "day" here, helping to eliminate some planets with significantly longer and shorter day cycles. Ambient temperature had eliminated a few more, mostly ones whose temperature didn't even get as warm as the planet they were on. But there were still about 50 planets that could be the one. Twenty-five planets for each of them, all at least a day's travel apart and she was sure that the planet she was on was last on the list. He came in the cockpit, and she got up, but somehow ended up overbalancing and pitching headlong into his arms. He caught her, not really having much choice in the matter, but the strong hands on her waist made her shiver as he set her to rights.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, I just lost my balance."

"I see," his hands remained on her waist as she stood there, and with him blocking the door, her only other choice would have been to sit back down.

"I'd like to go start my Lightsaber practice now, Captain."

He turned in the hall so that she could squeeze past him, but she suddenly didn't want to leave. "Don't you want to go?"

"No, maybe, I don't know."

"Well, why don't you sit here," he guided her to the copilot's chair, "while you decide, and I'm going to sit over here, and watch for anything that moves."

She curled up, resting her chin on her knees while she thought about why she didn't want to leave. _Why did this have to happen? I'm not ready for anything like this._ She thought, staring off into space, or rather at the ice that kept them inside the ship. _I like him, he's always been there for me, through all these years, and he's been here with me through this as well, now. I don't know what to think, or do, or anything. I don't want to keep pushing him away, because there's going to be a time when I push too hard, and he won't come back. What can I do?_ She picked at her Padawan braid; it was getting pretty ratty looking, since she hadn't rebraided it in a week, but she usually had Aayla's help with it, since her hair was so long. She'd never really cut her hair. She went to the barber regularly, making sure that it looked nice, but so far as removing length, she'd never done it. It had grown with her, and so she had hair that she had to pick up to sit down if she didn't braid it, but since she'd been stuck here, wherever that was, she had taken to braiding it most of the time so that it was more out of her way.

"What is the little braid for? I've never really understood."

"It's my Padawan braid. All Padawans with hair have one, and some of the ones that don't, they imitate it with leather cords to put the beads on."

"What about the beads?"

"Masters give their Padawans their beads. Like Luke, he collected bunches of beads before he got Knighted, so his first Padawan will have lots of beads to pick from. It's tradition that if the Master wore beads, the Padawan chooses the beads for their first braid from those, but I'm far past my first braid."

"Do the colors have any significance?"

"Sometimes they have significance between the Master and the Padawan, but otherwise, not really."

"The number of beads?"

"Only if you're doing a formal ceremony. There are particular numbers of beads for each one: five for the Padawaning ceremony, one for the thirteenth birthday, seven for the eighteenth birthday, and three for the Knighthood ceremony."

"So you can wear whatever you want in between?"

"Pretty much."

"Do you change the beads often?"

"Me? Sometimes. It depends on what mood I'm in, but I didn't bring many beads with me to Askaj."

"Ah. How often do you change them?"

"Whenever I rebraid it, but I haven't done that in a week. I hate doing it without help. I always lose some of the pieces of hair, and then I have flyaways until I get someone to help me."

"Would you like me to help you?"

_With this? Something so intimate as my Padawan braid? Something only my Master has done for me?_ She realized that she was just being silly, but wondered how much help he could really be. "I guess," she answered finally.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic about it, Princess."

"It's just that the only person who's ever helped me with it is my Master."

"Ah. If it's a big deal, then, you can do what you want."

"I need the help more than the whole pride thing."

"If you say so."

"I just have trouble getting the blasted thing started. It's in such an inconvenient place." She started complaining, but he just sat there grinning at her, so she stopped. "What?"

"You're talking to me."

"I…" she started, but then faltered as she realized he was right. "What's wrong with that?" She said defensively.

"Nothing. I just haven't talked to you in a couple of days. That's hard to do when you are cooped up alone together in a ship this small."

"It won't be too much longer, I don't think, unless…"

"Unless what, Princess?"

"Well, Dad said, depending on what was messed up with the Nav computer, we might have ended up going faster than the rated speed of the hyperdrive."

"And you're just now getting around to telling me this?"

"He said it was a remote possibility."

"So basically, he thinks that, in addition to failing, the computer could have thrown the Hyperdrive out of whack? Is there anyway to tell?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask and he didn't say anything about it."

"So probably not."

"I'd say so. But he did say it was unlikely."

"Alright, I'll trust that he knows what he's talking about."

She started to unbraid her Padawan braid, satisfied that he wasn't going to be too upset about the whole thing.

"Did you want to wash your hair first?"

"No. I washed it yesterday. The braid gets clean; I don't have to unbraid it to make sure of that."

"Ok."

She got up to get a comb, and he followed her toward her cabin. "We can do this in the cockpit so you can keep watch."

"After nearly two months here, I think if there was anything to see, we would have seen it."

She nodded her concession of the point, while she continued to comb her braid out. He stood in the door way, watching her. Once she was finished removing the beads and combing the hair out, he came and sat down by her.

"Ok, what do I do now? It's not like I have sisters or anything."

"Part it into three groups," she told him, and he followed her directions.

"Ok." She checked the ends, making sure that they were relatively equal.

"Now you have two in one hand, right?"

"Yes."

"Flip that hand over."

"Ok," he answered, but he seemed unsure about the whole deal.

"Now take the middle one into the other hand."

"Ok."

"Flip both your hands over."

"This is a very interesting process."

"I usually don't think so, but I do it all the time."

"I suppose that I get back to the original position now and do it again?"

"That's it exactly. Try to keep it tight and you'll do great."

"Ok," he answered, and he actually seemed to get the hang of it.

She let him work on it for a while, and then she said, "Stop."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just time to put a bead on now." She pulled a bead onto one of the strands of hair, tight up to the end of the braiding, and then he braided some more, and she put another bead on, and then she took over, stopping to put on one more bead, then tying it at the end.

"I agree Princess; that does look much better."

She suddenly was very aware of how close he was to her. She looked up, finding emotional turmoil in his eyes as he looked at her. "Are you implying, Captain Solo, that I do a bad job of braiding my own hair?"

"No," he said his look changing to one of confusion.

She grabbed a pillow, and whacked him with it. "I don't believe you," she said, mischief in her eyes.

She'd only seen the look that he gave her once before, it was a mix of how-dare-you and you're-going-to-pay-for-that.

He picked up the pillow off the other bed, stalking in her direction, and before she knew what she was doing, she shrieked, running from the cabin like when she'd had pillow fights with her siblings when she was younger.

_Two more weeks pass…_

Leia got up that morning, knowing that something was different. She didn't know what, but she settled in for her morning meditation, and actually got into it. It had been a while, and she had some kinks in her psyche to work out. She took somewhat longer than the usual hour she devoted to Meditation Frustration, as she'd started calling it, but she felt much better afterward.

"Did your meditation go well?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Something smells good."

"I should hope so. It's a secret family recipe."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"I just told you that it's a secret family recipe. Secret family recipes only go to family."

"I didn't think you had a family."

"My mother died when I was rather young, and my father? I never really knew him."

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm so sorry…"

"You can't miss what you've never known, Princess."

"I don't know about that."

"Well, I never knew my old man, so I don't really have anything to miss. I used to sometimes imagine what it would be like, but I don't think that is quite the same thing."

"What about your mother?"

"I still miss her. She was a lot like you; determined, brilliant, and compassionate, with a great sense of humor."

Leia blushed, "I'm flattered, I think."

"I hope so," he said as he brought over the food, "I don't make secret family recipes for just anyone, and I don't talk about my family for just anyone either."

"I'm honored."

"I'm hungry," he said, apparently starting to get uncomfortable with the topic.

She tried it, and it was as good as it smelled. "Mmmm."

They were quiet through the rest of the meal, but it wasn't the awkward silence that had permeated the ship since they'd landed. She wondered at that briefly, but simply accepted it, and helped him clean up the dishes, then went to the back, practicing her Lightsaber combat with Luke inside her head. When she finished, she noticed that he was sitting there watching her. "Have you been there long?"

"Oh, I came in about ten minutes after you started. I was bored."

"Oh."

"Has your Lightsaber always done that?"

She looked at it, "Done what?"

"Come apart."

"Oh. Yes, it's designed to do that."

"Why?"

"Because there are times that I need to be able to either use both halves or to only use one Lightsaber. It makes the weapon more flexible."

"I see. Well, I'm going to go watch and see if there's any thing fun outside…"

"I'm going to go shower, but I'll join you, if that's ok."

He smiled, "That would be great."

She took her shower, wishing that she understood Han a little bit better. She wasn't sure what was going on with him. As she thought about it, she wasn't sure what was going on with her. She examined her feelings for him, and found that she didn't want to fight the feelings that she had anymore. It was too tiring to deny her feelings anymore. Maybe he felt the same way. She sat in the cockpit, watching the ice with him. He sat there quietly after she arrived, for a very long time, she was quiet as well.

"What are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"About anything."

"You mean about us?"

"I guess."

"I don't know. I'm too tired to keep fighting it."

"I am, too."

"So, what does that mean?"

"I don't know, Han."

"I don't know, either," he said, and he got up and headed to the galley, intent on cooking. She stayed in the cockpit until the intriguing smells enticed her to the galley.

"You don't seem to enjoy cooking, so why do you do so much of it?"

"You're busy; I'm not. I don't dislike cooking, I guess. It's just one of those things that must be done."

"Oh." At a loss for more words, they ate in silence. She helped to clean up, and he was put dishes away, since they went well above her head. He did so by pressing against her while she was washing what was still dirty. "Hey," she said, rather annoyed with him.

"What's the matter Princess? Would you rather do this yourself?"

She turned around to tell him off, but ran smack into his chest. "Why do you have to be so tall?"

"Why do you have to be so short? Your Dad's taller than I am."

"Size doesn't matter."

"So why did you bring it up?" She fumed as she finished the dishes. "You know that you are absolutely beautiful when you're angry?"

"I am, am I?" that made her even more angry.

He wrapped his arms around her waist in a way that made her shiver, and suddenly she wasn't really angry about him pressing up against her anymore.

_Two weeks later…_

Leia was lying in bed. Not her bed, though she couldn't remember why right at that moment. _Sis, come on, wake up._

_G'way, Luke, I'm tired._

_You'll be tired when Dad finds you like that._

_Dad?!_

_Um, yeah. He got into the Belsavis system this morning and picked up the transmitter. He's on his way to the surface. I don't think you want him to catch you in Han's bed. _

She got out of bed, and went to her room to get dressed and take a shower. A cold shower.

After she was suitably dressed as a Padawan should be, she sat on one of the two meditation cushions and contacted her brother again. _It took forever for you guys to find us._

_If you want to be left alone, I can see what I can arrange._

_No thanks. I'm perfectly happy to see someone other than Han. _

_What are you going to tell Dad?_

_I don't know that I'm telling Dad anything._

_Well, he's kinda going to figure it out._

_What do you mean?_

_You've got all the signs…fatigue, upset stomach, slight changes to your force signature._

_All the signs of what, brother dear?_

_Being pregnant._

She was silent as she ran through all the possibilities in her head. _Dad's going to kill me._

_I really wish I could be there for you on this one, sis, but I'm at least three days away, and that's doing Jumps even Dad would say are reckless._

_Changes in my force signature?_

_Yeah. Not so that someone who didn't know you well would notice, but I do, and if I do, Dad might._

_He hasn't seen me in three months, maybe…_

_Don't head down that path, it's not worth it. He'll figure it out eventually, and he'll be twice as mad then._

_You're right. But what do I tell him?_

_I don't think you need to bring it up right away, but sometime on the trip home, you need to. I'm a little closer to Coruscant, so I'm going to head home, so that I can be there when you get there. I'll let Jaz know to expect us. Mom will be happy, and so will Master Secura._

She let the contact go, opening her eyes to Han sitting across from her. "Dad's here."

"Where is here?"

"Belsavis."

"Ah. Who were you talking to?"

"Luke, but how did you know?"

He shrugged. "You twitch more when you are having a conversation than when you are just meditating."

"I'm going to go do a few Lightsaber drills, to get the kinks out of my legs."

"How does that work?"

"Ataru?"

"If you say so, Princess."

"Come watch then if you don't believe me."

"Alright." He said, laughing.

She flipped her Lightsaber apart, clipping one half back to her belt, and began slowly, using little acrobatics at first, but then as she got warmed up, she started flipping, and bouncing off the walls, dodging opponents only she could see.

"She's gotten better," she heard her father say, to Han she assumed. She finished the flip that she was in the middle of, and then launched herself at him, having deactivated her Lightsaber.

"Daddy!"

Anakin caught her, holding her tight. "I've missed you too, Princess," he whispered into her hair. "Let's get you home," he said to both of them.

"Ok."

"Yes, sir."

Anakin led them to the ship that he'd come in, outside through the bitter cold, and they headed home. Their first jump into hyperspace made Leia lose her lunch.

"You ok, sweetheart? You've never had problems with hyperspace before," Anakin asked her.

"It's nothing, Dad." She curled up against his left side, fiddling with his mechanical hand, which he had draped over her shoulder.

"It's not nothing. Is there something bothering you?"

"I'm not sure."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Did you talk to Luke about it?"

"Sort of."

"Leia, there's obviously something bothering you, and it's bothering you enough to make your stomach upset enough that you lost your lunch."

"I don't want to make you mad."

"I won't get mad at you, Leia."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Ok, I won't get mad, period."

"Promise?"

"You haven't been this scared of me since the time that you painted the Council Chambers that hideous shade of green because you said that it matched Master Yoda's skin tone."

"This is worse."

"I promise, Leia, I won't get mad."

She took a deep breath, and told him, "I'm pregnant."

After a very, very long pause, Anakin spoke again, "How far along are you?"

"A couple of weeks, I think."

"You think?"

"I'm not sure how this whole thing works; it might not even be that much."

"Ok, how do you know then?"

"Luke said there are some slight changes in my force signature when he talked to me this morning."

Anakin stood up, looking at her, with his arms crossed. "He's right," he said after a few minutes. "Have you been talking to Luke a lot?"

"Nearly every day, he's been helping me with my Lightsaber drills, since I had nothing better to do."

"At least you found something constructive to do with yourself," Anakin sighed. "I can't really fault you for getting involved with someone while you are still a Padawan, when I did the same thing, can I?"

"Well, you can, it's a parent's prerogative, but it's not nice."

"I'm sure your Master can come up with something appropriately embarrassing for you, just as Obi-Wan did for me, since you apparently didn't learn from my example. He dredges up those wretched 'Honeymoon Holos' every chance he gets. Exactly how much does your brother know?" Her pink cheeks told him what he wanted to know. "Uh-huh. You two have always covered for each other. You are both adults now; I have other things to worry about than if my children are being entirely forthright with me once they are old enough to make their own decisions." He shook his head. "Alright, but I still have one person that I can go pretend to be absolutely infuriated with. It will help me work through some of the shock."

"Daddy, don't, please, I haven't even had a chance to tell him yet…" she asked him, the shock that he would be so cruel apparent.

"You should have thought of that, my daughter, before you invited him to become part of the family." Anakin smirked, having figured out an appropriate punishment for her, at least the one from him. "Captain Solo," he bellowed through the ship, using the Force to amplify his voice. When Han arrived, he said, "A word, before I decide to wring your neck for this," his voice steely cold.

"Yes, sir, what can I do for you, sir?" Han asked, doing his best to look clueless, having no idea what was in store for him. She curled up into a ball, not really wanting to be there for that conversation, but her father would tie her down with the Force, or worse, with ropes, if she didn't sit still.

"I want to know what your intentions are toward my daughter."

"I don't quite understand your meaning, sir."

"You have gotten her pregnant; I want to know what you intend to do about it," he said, his voice a razor's edge away from uncontrolled anger, although his force presence was radiating laughter.

"I…" he started, falling into the seat beside her, pale, "I didn't know."

"You now know; what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, sir, nothing would make me happier than to be able to ask you for your daughter's hand. I won't abandon the responsibility that a child brings."

"Children," Anakin corrected.

Leia paled at that one. "You're not serious."

"I am. I've watched your mother through four pregnancies. I think by this point I should be able to reasonably be able to tell the difference between one by themselves, and two, especially since you are carrying a boy and a girl."

"What about the triplets?"

"That was another story entirely, heavily influenced by some visions that I had while I was trying to decide if I wanted to go through with the whole thing again."

"I didn't know that you had visions of the triplets."

"I didn't have visions of the triplets; I had visions of one of them, and she is critically important in the future, after she becomes a Padawan."

"But you aren't going to talk about it."

"No. I don't want to burden you with this old man's ramblings about the future."

"I didn't know that you saw the future."

"I occasionally get strong premonitions. They are almost always quite accurate, should I choose to continue down the path I'm being warned off of. The visions I had before I decided to go ahead with the triplets were different. I was given a good deal of information as to what would happen based on the two paths the decision. I felt my only option was to go ahead with it."

"Can you tell me which one was so central to your visions?"

"You wouldn't believe me," he waived off her question, "now you have distracted me long enough from the topic at hand. What am I going to do with the two of you?" he asked, but the heat of the anger he'd earlier displayed was gone.

"I don't think it's necessary to decide that today, Daddy. It'll get worked out on its own."

Anakin glowered, looking properly upset about his daughter's innocence. "I'm going to go to the cockpit, while I think on what you two need help understanding."

"Does he always get that upset?"

"Well, considering that I'm the first daughter that he's having to give up, I think he's doing quite well," she said, "I made him promise not to kill you."

"Are you sure he won't anyway?"

"Daddy's never broken his promises to me."

"That is supposed to reassure me?"

"I'm sure it will be fine. He's not really mad even, just a little shocked."

"That was 'not mad'?"

She nodded but he didn't seem to believe her.


	10. Games Boys Play

**--Content Warning--**

**--The content of this story is of a not nice nature, and if you get easily offended or put off by bad stuff, don't read this--**

**--Content Warning--**

**Characters: Shaak Ti, Cedric Skywalker, Sev'rance Tann**

**Reasoning:Exploring why Cedric is so emotionally invested in Tann.**

**Timeline: 38:3:34**

* * *

Cedric followed Master Shaak Ti through the busy streets of Boma Actica, capital city of the planet Berma Pleaix. It was located in the Outer Rim and there were some minor disturbances, but that wasn't why they were there. They were there to negotiate a renewal to a longstanding trade agreement. Normally the Republic diplomat who was already stationed here would've been able to make the deal, but negotiations had broken down to the point that the Chancellor had asked for Jedi aid in mediating the differences. Cedric was looking forward to the talks; they would prove to be most interesting. He was excited that the Council had chosen them to go, since they didn't go out quite as much as some other teams, with Master Ti being on the Council. They quickly arrived at the Republic's offices on planet where the negotiations were taking place. There they were met by Domi Acur, the Twi'lek ambassador for the Republic. 

"I'm sorry, Master Jedi. When I informed the delegates that your Padawan would be joining the proceedings, they threatened to end the negotiations immediately. I'm afraid that he'll have to wait outside of the proceeding," he said, sounding truly sympathetic to their dilemma.

"My Padawan needs to be where I am, Ambassador. How else is he supposed to learn?" Shaak Ti said. Cedric was glad that she stuck up for him, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that it would be futile. He looked up at his Master, though with the growth spurt he'd recently gone through, it wasn't nearly as far as it used to be. It had become clear recently that he was going to be a weed like his father.

"Master, these negotiations are far too important to fight hard for my right to be by your side. I can watch them on the security camera," Cedric said. He knew by Shaak Ti's expression on her lovely face that she didn't expect that out of anyone his age. He knew he continually surprised her.

"There are times, my Padawan that I doubt you are Anakin Skywalker's offspring," Shaak Ti said.

"Master, how does one rebel against a rebel?" Cedric responded with a smirk. They had had this exchange before. Both of them enjoyed the shared joke between them. Cedric knew his Father's reputation well. He loved and respected him; he also thought that in many ways he felt that he was also more mature than his Father. It was an arrogant thought and unbecoming of a Jedi, but he couldn't help himself for thinking it.

"Unfortunately Padawan Skywalker, the proceedings are not being monitored at all, at the request of the other delegation," Acur said.

Cedric was incensed at that. He felt sorry for historians yet born who would not have a visual record of these proceedings. Shaak Ti said. "Very well, he'll have to read the minutes of each day's session."

Cedric didn't like that, there was so much nuance missed in just reading what everyone said. He liked to see people's faces, even without the aid of the Force he was pretty good at knowing when people were lying or hiding something. The look on Acur's face at that moment spoke volumes to Cedric.

"They aren't keeping minutes either, are they Ambassador?" Cedric said, trying not to sound dejected.

"No, I'm afraid not. I am sorry, Padawan Skywalker," Acur said.

"I will share my memories of the session with you, my Padawan," Shaak Ti said.

"That will have to do Master, but I learn more when I'm with you, looking through my own eyes," Cedric said. It was rare for this to happen, but it did from time to time, although most times, not to this extreme.

"You have a very intelligent Padawan, Master Ti," Acur said.

"Thank you, Ambassador, but I cannot take too much credit for Cedric Skywalker, he has done much on his own," Shaak Ti said. She never gave out praise lightly so it was always meaningful to Cedric to hear it.

"Master, with your permission, I would like to explore the city. I wish to get a feel of how the population in general feels about the trade agreement. Such knowledge might help you bridge the differences between the two parties," Cedric said.

"Very well, my Padawan. Stay safe," Shaak Ti said.

"Yes, Master," Cedric said, and left.

* * *

Sev'rance Tann watched the Jedi as they spoke to the Ambassador. She sighed, she didn't need their interference here; they might uncover what her Master planned to do too early. They didn't have enough systems yet for the war that she was planning at her master's bidding, and this was a key system in her master's plans. She watched as the boy took off without his Master. _Good_, she thought_, the spies in the Senate have done me and my Master some good_. She thought carefully about what to do at this point though. Her initial thought was to kill the boy outright. It would serve Skywalker right to lose his son after maiming her Master in their last fight. The reality that Anakin had only severed her Master's Achilles tendon didn't even enter her mind. Her master was still recovering, and that had been six months ago. The more she thought about it, the more decided she became that she should do something more subtle, something that might pay dividends later on at a crucial moment. A small smile spread on her lips, _oh, yes, to have one that young was a delicious thought_. He would never come to her willingly, he was much too powerful for her persuasion to be effective, and she sensed that he was too well trained to let mere lust rule his mind. That meant it would be violent, but that just would make the conquest that much sweeter.

* * *

Cedric walked through the city, using his age to an advantage. People were less careful around him, speaking more freely than they would Master Ti or the Ambassador. He used his age, coupled with a small shroud of the Force, and no one really noticed him. He heard many things, however, and most of it was not good for their mission here. Grumbles of how the Republic was gouging this world were everywhere. To Cedric it sounded and felt like heartfelt belief, however the numbers just didn't add up to most of the accusations. Indeed, Cedric knew that the next best offer the planet had was about 85 of what the Republic's initial offer, and he knew that with the difficulties the offer by the Republic had gone up some. He also knew that the Republic was offering more than raw price, there were things like grants for infrastructure upgrades, education, and even aid to the poor in the package that the Republic came with initially. That stuff had been there before, in previous contracts, but there were some generous increases to some of the programs, while others only got enough to offset inflation, but all of it was getting boosted in an effort to ensure that the contract went through. Cedric knew why the people were grumbling; it was far easier to believe a lie predicting disaster than the truth showing prosperity. Master Ti would need this information, he was sure of it. He started back to their quarters, when his danger sense flared. His hand went to his Lightsaber but as he touched it he felt a small prick on the side of his neck, then he knew only darkness.

* * *

Tann looked at the boy. The capture went perfectly, no one on the street noticed a thing and she had the beautiful boy chained to the wall. She had striped him down to his breeches. She wanted to play a while, to see if she might get him to want her, as she had gotten so many men to. His youth was the only thing that really gave her hope. He was right in the middle of becoming a man. That meant that his hormones might just overcome his Jedi training. She was dress in one of her more…fun dresses. It left little to the imagination, and indeed it wouldn't even be necessary to remove if she chose to rush things a little. The tranquilizer was just about to wear off; she could feel his consciousness stirring through the Force. She positioned herself where she would be the very first thing he saw when he awoke. She took pains that he wouldn't see anything intimate, yet. He moaned as he came to, and she grew excited at the thought of other moans he would make for her before she cast his lifeless body in front of his Master. She had doubts that he would survive what she had planned for him. His survival would be preferable to his death, but if his heart couldn't take it, that was no fault of hers. He came to full consciousness then. 

"Hello, young Skywalker. You will soon sire my child for me," she said.

"Excuse me?" the boy said. He looked around, ignoring her completely. How DARE he not look at her!

"I have looked for a proper sire for my child, my boy. You are he. Think about it. You will get to experience me, no strings, no pesky marriage. Just lust and passion," she said, sound perky, like a teenage girl.

"There is no passion, there is serenity," the boy said. Damn him for quoting the hated Jedi Code to her.

"Then explain your existence," she said.

"Simple, Jedi make no decision solely based on passions of the heart, or especially the body. My parents considered many things before they entered into union. Father was punished for taking the step into marriage too early; as for me and my siblings, each of us was well planned," the boy said. She was getting angry at the boy; he was too calm, too in control. She went over to him and kissed him full on the lips sending the Force into his mind to drive his passion wild.

* * *

Cedric was fighting a losing battle. His body responded to her touch in ways he didn't want it to respond to her; she was manipulating his hormones in some way. The kiss lingered on for an eternity, he fought hard not to return it; every time he felt his control start to waver he pulled up more determination. He didn't know why, but he just KNEW he couldn't succumb to this woman's desires, and, though he hated to admit it, his own. He knew if this continued he would eventually give her what she wanted, so he gathered up all of his control and threw it at her, pushing her away. 

"You brat!" she screamed at him. "So you want to play this boy's game rough? I like it rough."

"This won't work, I won't give you what you want," Cedric said, sounding calmer and more in control than he felt. She started loosening her clothes and exposing her more intimate parts to him, he could also feel her using the Force to augment the affect seeing her body was having on him. Cedric desperately wanted to send a message to Shaak Ti through the bond, but he didn't think it would be safe to do at this moment. Any distraction could give her what she wanted, and Cedric was determined to deny it to her. Then he realized that he didn't have to send anything, he just needed to open it up, there was a risk that the blue woman would take advantage of it and if she did that…well he hoped she wouldn't notice. He opened up the bond as wide as he could and hoped Shaak Ti would be able to find him quickly.

She came over and kissed him again, this time it felt violent to Cedric, he could feel her trying to push his mind and body into something he did and didn't want. He was really fighting her and his own body, and it was not easy. He pushed back against her attack, and then his mind slipped into hers; he didn't know how or why, but he saw ALL of her memories. All of her pain and loss came rushing through the bond that had formed between them suddenly. He saw her as a little girl playing, doing things most kids do. Then he saw the death of her uncle and the loss of status her family endured, and it dropped until she was forced to leave; then he saw the man who she thought would save her only to leave her abandoned and destitute. He saw the pain she felt, alone. Then he saw Maul, he saw Maul hurt her more, and then he saw her fall into darkness. He also saw the darkness wasn't living up to her expectations. He saw she really wasn't happy at all. He felt sorry for her, because he knew what she could be. Then the bond broke as Shaak Ti pulled her away from him; she seemed to come to and realized that she was in trouble.

Tann kicked out at Shaak Ti, giving her enough leverage to twist out of the Jedi's grip. Then she jumped up to the skylight, and shouted down, "I will come again for you, my love!" Then she was gone.

Shaak Ti unbound Cedric. Tears were in his eyes. "You're safe now Cedric," Shaak Ti said and hugged him, trying to offer comfort to him.

"No, Master, none of us are safe anymore, especially not me," he said as he softly wept.

"Why is that, Padawan?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Because, Master. I love her," Cedric said and then was over taken by grief: all of her experiences only made him feel more sympathetic toward her. Cedric wanted to hate the dark part of her, but he couldn't. _Everyone has a dark side. It all just comes down to choices._ Tann made the wrong ones. He just hoped he would find a way to let her see another way.

* * *

Sev'rance Tann wept as she watched Cedric Skywalker leave the place she had held him with his Master. The smallest part of her hated herself for what she had tried to do to the boy. The rest of her didn't care about what she had done to him, and the only thing both parts agreed on now was that they were soul mates and would be together. Whether that would be in the Light or the Dark was a point of disagreement. So far the small part was holding its own, buoyed by Cedric's love for her. 


	11. They all like me

**Characters: Anakin, Obi-Wan**

**Reasoning:Well, because Anakin is still _Anakin_, after all. I want to show that.**

**Timeline: The first time that Obi-Wan takes Anakin to Ilum to get a(ha) lightsaber crystal, about 5:3 or so.  
**

* * *

"They all like me, Master."

"They are _not_ pets, Anakin."

"I know," he answered defensively.

"You do not need to bring home seventeen lightsaber crystals," he insisted. In the two years since Anakin had come to the Temple, he had lost no less than ten training sabers. Obi-Wan knew that in another lifetime, Anakin had gone through the same conversation with him. He'd lost that one, too. He sighed. "If I let you bring them all home, it will only encourage the notion that you seem to have that your lightsaber is disposable."

"I know it's important, Master, but it's not like I try to loose it."

"It's not like you try to keep hold of it, either. This weapon is your _life_, Anakin. You need to take care of it."

"I do, Master, but I don't think that I'm going to ever keep a lightsaber for very long."

"Your current record for not loosing your lightsaber is 3 months, Anakin," he said with a disapproving look, "and we were home the whole time."

"I'm sorry, Master," Anakin did look sorry.

"If I let you bring home more crystals than you need, then you will be able to build more lightsabers than you need, and you will go through them even faster."

"I won't, Master, I promise. They all like me for a reason."

"Anakin, they aren't sentient. They can't like you."

"Yes they can, and they do," he insisted. "That's why they call out to the person who's supposed to have them."

"And what in the world makes you think that you will require seventeen lightsaber crystals?"

"Previous experience?"

"I will only let you have them because this place is so cold, and it makes you complain so badly. I expect the stockpile that you have to last you at least three years, Anakin."

"Thank you, Master."


	12. It Can't Be that Easy, Master

**Characters:Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Siri Tachi, Anakin, and a not-quite-mentioned Ferus Olin  
**

**Reasoning:There have to be changes to Anakin and Obi-Wan's relationship, because of the events of Yoda's Shadow. This details some of them.**

**Timeline: The first few days that they get to spend together, when they finally get pretty much left alone, then just after Siri and Obi-Wan and Anakin get back from helping her take down Krayn, a T'surr slaver. (The events of _Jedi Quest: Path to Truth_)...which I'm moving the time line up on a bit. All of this will take place in the 3:4-3:7 range.  
**

* * *

Obi-Wan was somewhat distraught. He was already at his wit's end with Anakin, and now his Master was laughing at him. "It can't be that easy, Master." 

"Of course it can, Obi-Wan. He is just distressed because he misses his mother. Giving him a physical display of affection, while it's not something that you would do with a normal Padawan, is just what the boy needs."

"I don't know," he said, unsure of how a _hug_ was supposed to help the situation.

"Give it a try, and if it doesn't work come back and we'll figure something else out."

So Obi-Wan left Qui-Gon's quarters feeling like he knew nothing. Anakin missed being around his mother, and it was taking its toll on the boy. He thought about the memories that he'd been left from another lifetime, not so terribly different from this one, at least not yet, and found that he himself had apparently come to that conclusion, although it had taken him years to figure it out.

When he found Anakin again, he was still sulking, looking out the window at the passing traffic. He sat down beside him, and put his arm around the slight boy. "You know, it's ok to be sad sometimes. Your emotions cannot be denied, and that's not what Jedi are supposed to do. But you cannot go around letting them rule over everything that you do, either."

Anakin, with that slight encouragement, promptly flung his arms around Obi-Wan's neck, and cried himself out. Obi-Wan was surprised at how quickly Anakin cheered up, once he allowed himself to truly feel the emotion, then let go of it. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I don't mean to miss my mother."

"It's ok that you do, though. I can't forbid you from missing her, and I wouldn't."

"What about Luke and Leia?"

"I can't stop you from missing them either. I miss them, too, Padawan, but we will see them again, I'm sure of it."

"And Padmé?"

"She'll be back before you know it. But you can't let it interfere with your training. I know that she would say that your training is what is most important right now."

"Ok. I can miss everybody, and still be a good Jedi?"

"So long as it's not getting in your way, yes."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. You're going to be the best Master, ever!" the boy said, taking off in the direction of the class he was supposed to be in.

* * *

Anakin had done it again. Obi-Wan was at his wit's end with the boy. "Why can't you stay in the Temple? There's no reason for you to be traipsing about in the middle of the night." 

"But, Obi-Wan, it's so hard here."

"What do you mean, hard?"

"Everything is so regular, like they are inside a box. Nobody but you and Master Qui-Gon know what it's like to _feel._"

_Oh, that again._ "Stay with Master Tachi, Padawan. I'm going to go talk to Master Qui-Gon."

Anakin winced. Siri was usually pretty hard on both of the boys, but they needed it. They'd only just gotten back from rescuing her from the slavers she'd agreed to try to overthrow. It had been their fault she'd gotten caught in the first place.

Obi-Wan ignored his protests, heading over to his Master's quarters. "What am I going to do with him?"

"What is he doing now, my former Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked. There was no need to ask who Obi-Wan was talking about.

"He's snuck out of the Temple four times in the last week."

"What is he doing?"

"Gathering parts for whatever project he's working on."

"Maybe you should find something constructive that he could do here at the Temple that uses those skills so he won't have to go scavenging for the materials to do it himself."

"You mean, like have him help in the garage, fixing the transports?"

"Exactly, Obi-Wan. That would satisfy his need to have his hands elbow deep in grease nicely."

"Wouldn't the technicians have a fit? He's still not quite ten."

"I think that once he introduced them to his considerable talent in that area, as well as his enthusiasm, no one will complain much."

"And maybe I'll get my Quarters back."

"Why don't you designate a specific area that he can work on his project-of-the-week, and make him keep it there?"

"That would work," he acknowledged. "Now about the sneaking out."

"Well, he's not a normal Padawan, so the disapproving looks and 'I'm disappointed in you' that always worked for you, aren't going to be strong enough to deter him from continuing the practice. You will have to be more persuasive."

"What do you mean?"

"What does he despise?"

Obi-Wan considered the question for a little while, since he really didn't know yet what the thing that Anakin hated most was. He searched through the memories the Elder Anakin had shared with him, and found the answer. He smiled, _this is going to be FUN!_ He'd need Siri's help with it, but that was easily arranged.

"Find your answer, Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Master. I think I have. I'm going to send him shopping with Siri, for supplies." The look on his face told Qui-Gon what kind of supplies he was talking about.

"Obi-Wan, are you sure you want to be THAT cruel to the boy?"

"He'll never sneak out again after this."

"I should hope not."

* * *

"I've thought about your punishment, Anakin and I've made my decision." 

"Yes, Master," Anakin said, looking crestfallen.

"You will be going shopping with Siri," Obi-Wan said, amused by the look of shock then relief on the boy's face. He was thinking he'd gotten off easy.

"Now, remember Siri, tell him EVERYTHING about what you are getting."

"I know, Obi-Wan." Siri said.

"Ok. I expect a full report when you return, Anakin."

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but let a chuckle escape as the boy skipped out of the apartment with Siri. He spent the next two hours catching up on housework while they were gone.

* * *

When they returned Anakin looked mortified. He threw himself at Obi-Wan's feet and wailed, "I'll never sneak out again, Master! I can't listen to it anymore! Girls are so GROSS!" 

It was all Obi-Wan could do to not laugh, but he managed to keep a straight face and said, "I believe you need to give me a full report, Padawan."

"I…I can't repeat it! Its too awful, not especially with HER in the room, she'll laugh at me," Anakin wailed.

"This is part of your punishment, Anakin. Now report," Obi-Wan said, adding a stern note at the end.

Anakin spent the next hour telling Obi-Wan what Siri told him, finishing with, "And the worst part is Padmé does it too!"


	13. You Can't Be That Good

**Characters: Obi-Wan, Siri, Anakin and Mace Windu.**

**Reasoning: To highlight the whys and hows of who knows about the travelers from the future.**

**Timeline: Not too long after Siri and Obi-Wan get married, just before Siri-Wan makes her appearance on the scene. Year 8, month 10. **

* * *

Obi-Wan dismantled the 'trap' that Anakin had laid. Having had a chance to see inside the young boy's mind, he knew well enough what he would try to plan, and he mentally checked this particular endeavor off his list. Some things he let slide, some things he hadn't been informed of, but he didn't let Anakin pull most of the pranks that he cooked up. Some he stopped because he could, some he stopped because someone had gotten hurt when Anakin's 'perfect' plan went awry. Like this one. If he'd let Anakin's little experiment continue, then Master Mundi would have most likely been the next person through the corridor, and he would have broken his leg in the fall, because he would have been unable to turn his ankle in time to stop his leg from snapping after having been suddenly entangled in the 'trap.'

"How did you know?" Siri asked him from behind him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked calmly, not wanting to let her know how much she'd startled him by coming up behind him while he was working.

"You just took apart something that took Anakin two hours to put together in about ten minutes. How did you know it was even here?"

"I know my Padawan, Siri. He's been quiet for a week straight. That means he's been plotting something," Obi-Wan answered calmly.

What about when you caught that pail of goo that he made up and hung above the door of our room two weeks ago? I didn't even realize that it was coming."

"I think I caught hints of it through our bond, Siri, and quick reflexes. Nothing more sinister than having learned to keep one step ahead of the boy."

"I could maybe believe you if you were Qui-Gon. I could maybe believe you if your Padawan were not Anakin Skywalker. He has experiences that you know nothing about to draw on. He's not a normal Padawan, and yet you are better at ensuring that he does not cause chaos than any other Master for Middle Padawans out there."

"I have Qui-Gon to help me, Siri, and Anakin is much like him. I gain much wisdom from reflecting with my former Master," he said as he packed everything up into a bundle, and headed back to their quarters.

"That's a load of Bantha Poodoo and you know it, Obi-Wan," she said. She was picking up far too much of his Padawan's bad language for his liking.

"It is not," he said, trying to act incensed.

"I think that there's something else going on here, and I intend to find out what it is."

Obi-Wan felt a slight bit of nervousness. She was a determined woman. He hadn't told her any untruths, for he did know Anakin very, very well. Just because it was through the memories of a former Sith Lord, and not the normal way didn't make it any less true. "I am teaching him patience, and good tactics, Siri. He's learning to think, since I frustrate him so easily."

"I don't doubt that, Obi-Wan, but that still doesn't explain _how_ you know what he's planning."

"The Force brought us together in a very unusual way, Siri. It means I understand my Padawan in a way that makes it easy to anticipate his thinking."

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that every thing having to do with you, Qui-Gon and a half-dozen other people was classified for three weeks straight as 'Council Only' right about the time that you took him on as your Padawan, which was the day after you were Knighted?"

"That has some to do with it. I didn't know that you knew the two events were that close together."

"Everyone expected Qui-Gon to take him. I've heard comments about it."

"The Force made it clear as to who his Master should be, but that doesn't mean that Qui-Gon isn't important to Anakin, and to me as well." Obi-Wan thought a little about how easily it could have been different, if he'd never met the elder Anakin, Luke and Leia.

"Don't you think Qui-Gon would have made a good Master for Anakin?"

"I think that the situation arranged itself in the best way, Siri. I do not question the will of the Force."

"He's not the most frustrating Padawan in existence?"

"The boy teaches me as much as I teach him."

"Obi-Wan, you can't be serious. I've never heard such…" she didn't seem to know what to say to him. "You are acting very strangely, Obi-Wan."

"You are questioning my relationship with my Padawan. I'm trying very hard not to be offended by that."

"I question your obvious ability to see through so many of his plans. Where is he now?"

"He is at Qui-Gon's, discussing the nature of the Living Force. Learning about the Living Force always seems to calm his more disastrous tendencies."

"Why don't you teach him about the Living Force?"

"I have a harder time on the path of the Living Force than Anakin does."

"So you admit that there are things that you can't teach him."

"Yes. Are there not things you cannot teach Ferus?"

"I have yet to run across anything."

"Well, I happen to have an exceptionally bright Padawan, and he's got skills that I occasionally envy, when I am not subject to them."

"It's fun to fly with Anakin," she said, knowing what he meant.

"I will let you do so, if that is your preference. I certainly wouldn't mind letting him fly with someone else."

"Aren't you going to learn to fly like he does?"

"I will never fly like he does. The only reason that I consent to be in the same ship with him at the helm is the fact that he's never been at fault in a crash. He's too good."

"When was the last time he crashed something?"

"The last time I caught him swoop racing."

"You didn't mess him up did you?"

"No, he crashed before I knew about it. That was what let me know about it, he was busy enough trying to make sure that everyone survived that he wasn't shielding as hard."

"Does he go out swoop racing often?"

"He hasn't since that crash. No one will sponsor him."

"I bet that makes you happy, doesn't it?"

"It's harmless enough. He'll find someone soon enough who will take another chance on him. Until then he will work on the swoops when he ought to be sleeping."

"I thought you cured him of sneaking out."

"I did, it worked for nearly three years. I haven't thought of anything drastic enough to make him quit for another three years. Maybe I'll threaten to leave him on Ilum for two months."

"You couldn't stand the quiet for that long," she said with a smirk.

"You're probably right, love. My life would be very boring if I didn't have Anakin as my Padawan, don't you think?" he said as he placed everything carefully on Anakin's bed.

"If that's your sly way of getting me to leave you alone about your relationship with him, it's not going to work."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was thinking more about how having me as a Master was the will of the Force. I don't think Qui-Gon could keep up with him," he said, with as much innocence as he could put into it. She wasn't buying it though.

"Qui-Gon wouldn't have to. He would mold the boy into a clone of you. I remember how angry and rebellious you were as an Initiate."

"I don't need to be cloned. Anakin needs to find his own balance, and I'll do everything in my power to help him, without trying to turn him into someone else."

Siri shook her head. Obi-Wan felt sorry that he couldn't tell her what was going on, but the things inside his head needed to stay there, even the happy memories.

* * *

Obi-Wan was relieved that Siri had dropped the subject of his unusual affinity with his Padawan. Then came the infamous Jell-o incident. As Obi-Wan recalled, Anakin had dumped a bowl full on Mace's head, which had made Mace absolutely furious with him, and Mace had never quite forgiven Anakin. He was certain as he woke that it was the day Anakin would try it, so he went to see Mace before he got started with the rest of his day. 

"Master Windu, I'm pleased to see you."

"What's wrong Obi-Wan?" he asked, apparently catching the edges of apprehension from Obi-Wan.

"Well, nothing yet. I'm afraid my Padawan is going to attempt something rather rash."

"What's the boy going to do?"

"I believe that he will attempt to dump a rather large bowl of gelatin on your head, with topping."

Mace couldn't quite keep the smile off his face. "I suppose that would make me rather upset, should he prove successful. Why haven't you just put a stop to this nonsense?"

"I think it's an important part of his training."

"What part?" Mace asked him suspiciously.

"Well, first he must plan out what he's going to do, and execute a plan. I foil most of that, on principle. So he has to go back to the drawing board, and think up something better. Patience also plays its part in this as well."

"Patience, planning and strategy?"

"Certainly. It also allows for a natural outlet for his excess energy."

"Well, I can think of a few things to ensure that I'm not the one on the receiving end of the laughter of the whole mess hall."

* * *

Siri watched Anakin enter their quarters, covered in something, but she didn't quite know what. "Anakin, what happened?" 

"Master Windu happened," he said with the disgust that only a fourteen-year-old could muster. She was so glad that Ferus was past that stage, though sixteen wasn't a really peachy age either.

"So what exactly happened?" she asked, morbid curiosity compelling her to ask again.

"Well, I was going to dump a bowl of gelatin on his head, but he made it come back to me and dumped it on my head instead," he made a face of utter disgust again as he entered the 'fresher, and started stripping his dirty robes off. "At least he wouldn't have had to wash it out of his hair," he said just before he closed the door.

She shook her head, heading off to find her husband. She found him in the presence of the Master who had so terribly offended Anakin, and they were laughing. "I can see your point Obi-Wan. It really is more fun this way."

Her eyes narrowed. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, I demand that you tell me what's going on, right now."

The korun master didn't seem to understand what she was talking about, but Obi-Wan did. "I don't know what you're talking about, Siri," he said, professing his innocence, not that he really could back it up, but he was going to try.

"Your Padawan just came home complaining about having gelatin dumped on him by Master Windu, and I find the two of you in here laughing about it."

"What makes you think I knew anything about this, Siri?"

"I just do. It's too convenient, and I demand to know what's going on."

Obi-Wan glanced at Master Windu. She caught the slight nod, which made her even less happy about the situation. "I think this might be easier for you if you were sitting down."

She raised her eyebrow at him, and he shrugged. He knew she would have things her own way when she wanted them. He continued, having decided she wasn't going to comply with his request. "I met several people some years ago, just about the same time I met Anakin. They were here for a specific purpose; to destroy the Sith," he said, and sighed once before he continued, "One of them was an older man who had once been a Sith. I had a devil of a time figuring out what was really going on, but when I did, I learned several very hard truths. The three people were from the future. The older one was Anakin. He had turned to the Sith, in desperation because he'd been manipulated from the time he was a very small boy, from the time he had been brought to the Temple. His understanding of the way of things had been so twisted that he couldn't tell right from wrong any longer. He believed he was doing the right thing, in trying to save someone. He failed, but the dark side didn't let him go. He was immersed in darkness for twenty years.

"I learned many things from him, like Qui-Gon's death at the hands of Darth Maul, and many other things after that. I don't always like the things I learned from him, but I do my best to ensure that no one is hurt by Anakin's more destructive tendencies."

She looked back and forth between the two of them, and decided that they were serious. "What else?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "He shared the majority of his memories with me from the time he joined the Temple until he turned to darkness when he was twenty-three. What do you want to know?"

"What about Ferus?"

"He would have left the order with Darra's death. Not one of Anakin's most stellar moments."

"When would that have happened?"

"That moment hasn't passed yet. It's about four years off, actually. I hope that is among the many things that changes."

"What about me?"

His head dropped. "Don't ask me, Siri. Everyone dies before the end of the story, even me."

She could see the pain, real pain in his eyes. She started to believe that he really did possibly possess memories given to him by Anakin in some strange fashion from the future. "So why haven't you told me before now?"

"The fact that traveling through time and the Force is possible isn't something that the Council wants to be public knowledge, and I don't blame them. I was sworn to secrecy even before I took Anakin on as my Padawan."

She shook her head. "It's lucky for you that I love you so much. I'm glad I trusted my instincts. I knew that you couldn't be that good."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I hope you can forgive me."

"You might want to see if your Padawan forgives you."

"You didn't tell him anything, did you?"

"No, but I don't think he's in a forgiving mood about much right now. Last I saw him, he was stripping in the 'fresher to take a shower."

Obi-Wan groaned. "I'd better go see if I can head him off before he decides to plot revenge," he said, hurrying in the direction of their quarters.

"Well, it looks like just another day with the Skywalker-Kenobi Clan, doesn't it, Master Windu?"

"Yes, I would say so, Siri. Though shouldn't that be the other way around?"

"Nah," she said, "It sounds better this way."

"I'll trust your judgment on it. So when are you going to tell Obi-Wan that the clan is expanding?"

She sighed, but smiled. "I hadn't really thought much about it. She's not very big yet, and for the most part, my Force-signature masks hers. I feel like a lab animal, though, the way the Healers are treating me."

"You really haven't told him?"

"He's been hiding things from me. I wasn't about to tell him something good while he wasn't being completely honest with me. He didn't deserve it."

Master Windu seemed amused. "He did have good reasons for what he did."

She nodded. "I guess I'm just not ready to share yet. I'm only five weeks along."

He shook his head in amazement. "I would have guessed you to be at least a couple of months into your pregnancy."

"Not according to Master Allie. I went to her as soon as I suspected."

"Well, you should probably tell him sometime soon, don't you think?"

She smiled. "I should. I think he'll be happy."

"I will see the two of you sometime soon, then. May the Force be with you."

"And with you, Master."

"Thank you, Siri. Good luck," he said, and she left, intent on telling her husband her secret that should truly be their secret. Since he wasn't as good as he'd been claiming. Since he really did have a huge edge against his Padawan. Though with a Padawan like Anakin, he needed every advantage that he could muster. She opened the door to their quarters, and found utter chaos. She sighed. It would probably be the next day before she got around to telling Obi-Wan about their daughter, but he deserved the wait if he was going to let Anakin wreak havoc like he was doing.


	14. Rain

**Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Siri-Wan Kenobi, J. K. Burtola, others mentioned.**

**Reasoning:To show a different side to Anakin, a bit with his training of J. K., who's been horribly neglected in the main storyline, and Siri-Wan. and to give Siri-Wan a nickname.**

**Timeline:****15:3:27GR (Siri-Wan is six, J. K. is nine and Anakin is 22)  
**

* * *

Siri-Wan Kenobi got home from school. She was a bit late, she'd stayed with Master Yoda working on some of the details of her Makashi forms, and just talking to him. He was the best grown up in the whole Temple. It made her nervous that she was late, because Daddy and Mommy would probably be worried. She opened the door, and was surprised by the appearance of J. K.—Uncle Anakin's Padawan. "There you are," he said. "Master Anakin was just sending me to find you."

She ignored him and went over to Anakin, giving him a hug around his leg. "I was staying late with Master Yoda."

"That's fine, Siri-Wan," he said, absently patting her head, and he went back to reading something on a datapad while he paced. He didn't do that unless he was really worried about something.

Her little brother toddled into the room from his room. "Ree-on," he called to her. He was only fifteen months old, and he was still wobbly on his legs. He'd only just started to use identifiable terms for everyone.

"What, Dak-Tin?"

He held his arms out to her. She smiled, knowing that he wanted picked up, held, and so she went over to him and picked him up. He wasn't too heavy for her six-year-old frame, but she didn't like carrying him for long, so she went to the sofa, and set him down, then climbed up herself, and put her arm around her little brother so he wouldn't fall off. "Dada?" Dak-Tin asked.

"He's not here right now," Uncle Anakin answered his question without looking up.

"Where is he?" she asked, echoing the thought-question Dak-Tin didn't have the real words for.

"He's at the Healer's with your mother."

"Why?"

"Because it's time for your brother to be born."

She made a face. "I already have a brother."

"And you're about to get another one. Having one doesn't exclude you from getting more," he said to her, then turned his attention to J. K, putting the datapad away. "I want to see your Soresu forms again, Padawan. You can do them without your lightsaber this time."

"Yes, Master. How do I do that?"

"Your hands are weapons just as much as your lightsaber," he put his fingers together, holding his hand up straight. "Hold your hands like this."

"Yes, Master," he said, and started doing his forms. She watched with interest. Daddy did the forms like this sometimes, but she didn't understand why, and now she did, at least a little bit. She knew that sometimes Jedi were deprived of their lightsabers, and had to do battle without them.

After J. K. had gone through his forms once, she asked, "Where's Aunt Padmé?" resigning herself to the fact that she wouldn't have her parents there for a while. They had said something about her brother might come at any time, sometime in the last couple of weeks. She didn't want another brother, but she hadn't been able to talk them out of it. She was suspicious that her father was trying not to laugh at her when she asked that, but she wasn't totally sure. She didn't know why he would be laughing. She was serious.

"Naboo," he said without looking away from J.K.'s forms, "She was supposed to be heading back today, but there were some delays in the contract she was negotiating, and it will be tomorrow at least before she gets back."

"Does she know I'm getting another brother?" she asked, curious about how widely known his presence actually was.

"Yes, but she doesn't know he's coming today. I don't want to make her feel pressured to return."

"Did you know I was getting another brother?" she asked accusatorially.

"I've known for about four months. He's been growing inside your mommy's tummy for quite some time now. Didn't you notice?"

"Yes. How do they get him out?"

"The Healers help."

That didn't help her understand, but maybe it was really complicated. "Ok. Does it take a long time?"

"Usually about a day. You took a day and-a-half."

"I did?"

"Yes. Dak-Tin took just over a day. This one should hopefully be here when we get up in the morning."

"Does he have a name?"

"If he does, I haven't heard it yet."

"Are you going to stay here?"

"Yes, Siri-Wan, I will stay here until he is born, at least. Your father may want me to stay longer, a couple of days. It won't be too long before your parents are home," he said, reassuring her as he was settling in on the sofa beside her.

She reached across his chest for his braid. It had been just over a year since it had been cut, and she hadn't seen him enough to be used to it being gone, and she was used to being able to play with the beads. "Do you miss your braid?"

He smiled at her. "No, it was time for me to become a Knight. Aunt Padmé still has it somewhere."

"Oh. Do you know if Daddy had a braid?"

"Yes, he did, but I don't know if he still has it somewhere. My hair was so short when I became his Padawan, that he let me braid some of his into mine to make it longer. It was only about a week after we met that he was Knighted."

"Will you tell me the story of how you met Daddy?"

"Again?"

"Please?" she asked, because it was her favorite story. It was also the story of how he met Aunt Padmé, and how he lost his arm. It was the scariest story he told, but it was so much fun.

"May I listen, Master?" J. K. asked, having finished his forms twice through.

Anakin nodded, and he flopped down onto the sofa across from them. "Well, I was a slave on Tatooine," he started, and Dak-Tin decided then that he needed to be in Anakin's lap, and started to crawl across her. He picked Dak-Tin up, settling the boy on his lap on the other side.

"Ree-on," he fussed and she put her hand on his leg to let him know she was still there, since that was what was close to her. Dak-Tin liked to be touched, and he really enjoyed being around Uncle Anakin, because he would carry Dak-Tin everywhere settled into the crook of his left arm, so long as Daddy let him.

"I was a slave, and I worked in a junk shop. I was really good at fixing things, and Watto, who was my owner, that made him money. He liked money, he was very greedy. And his greed was going to be his downfall. Mom knew that he liked money. Then, one day, a ship from Naboo, the ship that carried the Queen landed on Tatooine."

"The Queen of Naboo?" she said excitedly.

"The Queen's name was Queen Amidala," he continued, not letting her interrupt the flow of the story, "She was very young, and dressed very elegantly, but it was a secret that she was even there. The ship had been damaged, and they couldn't take off again without repairs, and they didn't have the parts they needed, nor did they have any money."

"And they needed money, didn't they? To buy the parts for the ship?" she asked.

"Yes, they needed money to get the parts to fix their ship. But it was only a few days until Boonta Day, and on Boonta Eve, there is a big pod race, the Boonta Eve Classic. The money that was to be won would be well more than enough to fix their ship up."

"But how could they enter the race, Uncle Anakin?"

"I'm getting to that. The Queen dressed as one of her handmaidens so that she could go into Mos Espa with the Jedi Master who was protecting her. His name was Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Master Qui-Gon?" she asked with awe. She always did, no matter how many times he told her this story.

"Yes, Master Qui-Gon. He took the only droid that the ship had left, because it came with a compliment of six or so, but they had been shot down in the same battle that damaged the ship, and the disguised Queen came with him, along with a couple of others from Naboo. They came to the junk shop that I worked at, as a slave to my Master, Watto."

"So you met Queen Amidala then?"

"Yes, I met the Queen of Naboo that day, but she didn't tell me that was who she was. She was just Padmé, a simple handmaiden. Master Qui-Gon found that Watto had all of the parts he needed, but he wouldn't accept any payment other than money, so they left, and I was finished for the day shortly after, and so I found them wandering about Mos Espa with a sandstorm blowing on the horizon, a bad one."

"And you invited them home to save them from the sandstorm, right, Uncle Anakin?"

"Yes, little one, and am I telling the story or are you?"

She batted her eyelashes at him innocently, "You are, Uncle Anakin. Are sandstorms scary, Uncle Anakin?"

"They can be," he answered, placated, "Since their ship was so far away, I told them that they could come home with me, even though it was a small place that we lived in, and we were slaves and basically had no money, only barely enough to buy food for ourselves."

"So you were nice to them?"

"I was nice to most everybody. Mom was very proud of me because I was so nice to everybody. Qui-Gon had extra food, so he gave that to Mom, so that she could feed everybody during the sandstorm, and they talked about Watto and how to get money, and I told him that I had built a pod, and it was almost done."

"And you raced pods before, right, Uncle Anakin?"

"Yes, a couple of times, but I'd never finished the Boonta Eve; I'd crashed out several times. I hadn't been hurt, thank the Force. I knew I could do this race, finish it and win. It made me really proud that I would be able to help these nice people that were in trouble. I didn't even think about what I would get out of it."

"You got to go with Master Qui-Gon, to come here, right, Uncle Anakin?" she said excitedly, jumping ahead a bit in the story.

He looked at her, and she fell quiet. "Yes, after I won the race, I found out that Qui-Gon had made a bet with Watto, the pod I was racing in against me. The race won me my freedom."

"So you weren't a slave anymore?"

"No, not after that moment. I went with Master Qui-Gon, who promised I would be trained as a Jedi, and we crossed the desert toward their ship when we were attacked."

"Who attacked you, Uncle Anakin?" she asked, knowing the 'proper' question she should be asking.

"A Sith, an enemy of the Jedi, and he was red, a Zabrak, and he had black tattoos over the parts of his face that we could see, and he had horns, and he had a Sith lightsaber, a double-bladed lightsaber."

"That must have been scary," she said, and she hadn't yet gotten to see pictures of Darth Maul, but he sounded very scary, especially when Uncle Anakin described him.

"I barely knew what a lightsaber was at the time. One with two blades was just different to me. Darth Maul, which was the Sith's name, was riding a speederbike, and he shot Force Lightning at Master Qui-Gon, and he knocked Master Qui-Gon out."

"That must have been really scary," she shivered. She'd heard Uncle Anakin and Master Qui-Gon describe the things they were talking about often enough that she could almost imagine the tingling along her skin, hurting her for real.

"It was, and it was even more scary when he came after me with his lightsaber lit."

"What happened then?" she asked with a mix of awe and fear, but she did remember that she was supposed to let him tell the story.

"He struck at me, but I moved just in time, and he was only able to cut my arm off," he said, and looked down at her, but she just smiled sweetly back at him. It was much better when he told the story, "And I blacked out, but I did something strange, and I don't remember it, but I fought back, and I cut his hand off."

"Why don't you remember?" she asked, and she asked every time, because it was odd, not remembering something that you'd done, something important anyway.

"I don't know. I don't think anyone does. All I know is that it's a good thing I did fight back, because there was no one to help me. Obi-Wan was too far away, and Master Qui-Gon was not conscious."

"Didn't Darth Maul run away after you hurt him?"

"Yes, and by that point, Obi-Wan was coming out of the Queen's ship, and he was ready for a fight. I woke up on the way to Coruscant and that was when I was more or less introduced to your Father."

"Did you know he was going to be your Master right away?" she asked, trying to keep from getting ahead of the story.

"I did, it was funny, I think that's the only thing I called him. I knew who he was, even though we hadn't been introduced."

"So how long before he became your Master?"

"Oh, it was six days, I believe."

"A week? That was all the time you took to get to know your new Master?" J. K. asked him.

"Yes, but somewhere in the back of my mind I knew it would be alright. Master Qui-Gon was always there with us, and everything was ok when he was around."

She was glad that Uncle Anakin was so good at telling stories. "So what happened to the Queen of Naboo?" she asked, knowing that the story wasn't finished.

"She went back to Naboo, and when she was no longer Queen, and there was a new Queen, Jamilla, she became Senator, because she loved Naboo so much, and she wanted to continue to serve them."

"And then she made people mad because she was so unbending?"

"That's one way to put it, Siri-Wan," he said with a smile.

"They were mad enough at her to try to kill her, right?"

"That's right. The Jedi were asked to protect her and investigate."

"Which Jedi, Uncle Anakin?" she asked, though she knew the answer.

"Well, as it just so happens, it was Master Obi-Wan and me," he said with a smile.

"So you got to see her again?" J. K. asked. It must have been the first time he'd heard the story. He hadn't been Anakin's Padawan for very long, but it was strange that he didn't know this story.

"Yes, and I found out that she'd been Queen all along, not just a handmaiden, and I fell in love with her, though I think I was half in love with her when I met her again."

"What did you do?" J. K. asked.

"Well, I married her."

"And she became my Aunt Padmé?" Siri-Wan asked.

"That she did, little one, a couple of months before Dak-Tin was born," he said, and she looked at her little brother, who'd fallen asleep, by this point.

"He's taking a nap," she pointed out to Anakin.

Anakin looked down, "So he is," he said to her. "Do you have homework?"

"No, Uncle Anakin, just practicing my velocities."

"So, why don't you start?"

"I need a partner."

"What do you usually do for a partner?"

"One of the girls from class usually comes over, but she was sick today, and didn't go to class."

"How was she sick?"

"I think it's something that Mygeetan have a problem with, but I don't remember what," she said, and he nodded.

"So what shall we do about it?"

"I don't know, because the rest of the clan is all paired up."

"Well you can practice them by yourself, you know. It's not absolutely necessary to have a partner."

"I know, Uncle Anakin, I could work with J. K.," she said excitedly.

He thought about it for a little while. "That would be acceptable; J. K. hasn't done velocities for a while, and I think he could do with the additional practice," he said, looking at J. K.

"Yes, Master," he said, sounding like he was only doing it because Uncle Anakin had asked, and he couldn't refuse.

For his part, Anakin was amused by J. K.'s unwillingness. "Come now, Padawan. It won't be that bad. You've done your velocities before."

"Yes, Master," J. K. said. "How far are we going?"

Uncle Anakin looked at her. "I'm on the third Makashi. That's what Master Yoda was helping me with."

He nodded, and ushered them out to the balcony so that they could practice. He made them go through their velocities three times, slow, medium and fast, before he stopped the session. "Alright. Have you had enough practice, Siri-Wan?"

"No, Uncle Anakin. Can we spar?"

He looked at her incredulously. "I think…not. J. K. is three years older than you, little one, and he is much more advanced than you. You only know the basics of two forms, and he's working through the more advanced stages of the third form, and he has all of his basic forms down, for the most part, even form six."

"But I want to try, Uncle Anakin."

"Your father would not approve."

"You don't have to tell him."

He looked at his Padawan. "Alright, Siri-Wan. The two of you can spar for a little bit, but just so I can see how well you can both remember your forms while you are in battle, ok?"

"I don't want to fight a _girl_," J. K. said, wrinkling his nose at the idea.

"You aren't fighting a girl, you aiding another Jedi in her training, no different than I am with you. Think of it as practice for when you have a Padawan of your own."

J. K. turned bright red. "Yes, Master," he said, and they both got up and readied themselves.

"Should I use Shii-Cho, Uncle Anakin?"

"You may use whatever you want, and I will watch your forms as well. J. K., you will not use anything more advanced than what she displays."

"I can't attack, Master?"

"I didn't say that. I said you will not use any form more advanced than Siri-Wan uses."

"How is that supposed to challenge her, Master?"

"You have reach on her, as well as strength, that will challenge her plenty without inflicting your superior skill on her. This will be a good exercise in patience, Padawan."

"Yes, Master," J. K. said, and he adopted the opening stance of the Soresu form, his non-dominant foot forward, and the blade crossed up to his non-dominant shoulder.

The opening stance for Shii-Cho varied only in the position of the lightsaber, more aggressive. Her lightsaber was held in both hands, toward the center of her body, and pointed directly at him.

She knew Shii-Cho, and a little Makashi, and a very little Soresu, but she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She'd never actually tried to fight someone before. "Uncle Anakin?"

"Try an attack. You have learned attacks."

"Yes, Uncle Anakin," she said, hesitantly attacking J. K. with the first attack sequence of her Shii-Cho velocities. He parried them differently than if he was using Shii-Cho, but that was to be expected. He used very small body movements to block her. She tried another sequence; it was about the fourth she usually ran through. He wasn't as prepared for that, probably expecting the second sequence, but he defended himself adequately.

She wasn't sure her father would approve of them sparing in the open space in the common room of their quarters, but it was thrilling to try it out. Uncle Anakin had gotten up with Dak-Tin still cradled in his left arm. "Stop for a moment," he ordered her, and she shut her lightsaber down so he could correct J. K.'s stance. It was horribly off, and even she could see that.

"Your feet are backward now, J. K.," she pointed out.

He turned a different shade of red than before. "She's right, Padawan, it is an easy mistake to make when you are transitioning forms as rapidly as you are. It can be useful to keep your opponent unbalanced, but there is a price to pay," Uncle Anakin said, cutting off the retort she was sure was coming.

"Good eye, little one, recognizing which form he was using. You've been watching your father, yes?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Daddy practices forms at home sometimes, I watch him, it's as good as meditating."

After J. K.'s stance was adjusted to make it easier for him to move, as Uncle Anakin was explaining the reasons that the dominant foot was behind in this stance so much, demonstrated a better way to make the transition and they tried again.

She tried the series that she had been working on with Master Yoda just that day, then a small jab at the end that wasn't part of the sequence.

J. K. looked at her, stunned as she touched him with the lightsaber. And it _stung_, she could feel it through the Force. "Shiim," she said.

"Shiak, more like," he said, and looked to his Master.

"Never underestimate any opponent, J.K .," Uncle Anakin said, and J. K. dutifully walked over to his Master after powering down his weapon. He stripped his shirt off, to see if she'd done any real damage to him. Uncle Anakin rubbed his hand across the bruise that was already starting to appear. "Well, she got you good. We can put up for today, and you can do your homework, if you like."

He shifted back and forth on his feet, deciding. "No, Master. I'm ok."

"Alright. I trust that you won't drop your guard like that again?"

"No, Master."

"And keep your elbows in; you aren't trying to fly away."

"Yes, Master," he said, putting his shirt back on, and facing her again.

"The sequence you were using needs a little work, Siri-Wan."

"Yes, Uncle Anakin. That was the sequence I was working on with Master Yoda today."

He nodded. "Continue."

At least he did listen to Uncle Anakin, keeping his elbows in much better the next time that she attacked him, another Shii-Cho sequence. She had seen a Soresu attack sequence that her father had been practicing over the last month. She was feeling brave, and thought she could try it. She'd seen him doing it enough times; she might be able to pull it off. She started, and he was rather startled by the way she was moving; the movements of the Soresu were much different from the Makashi and the Shii-Cho. He defended against her attack, but he was rather confused. "Master, what was that?"

"I would say, Padawan, that she's been watching her father. That is how you attack in Soresu, though it could use some improvement."

She blushed a bit. "I haven't tried it before, Uncle Anakin."

He raised his eyebrow at her. "Could have fooled me."

"Really, Uncle Anakin."

He nodded. "Once more, then, my Padawan, you have homework."

"Yes, Master," he said, and readied himself for her attack. She tried to string two sequences together, and was able to get her saber through his defense only just, at the end of the second one. "Ow," he said, jumping back from her, but maintaining his defensive pose in case she wasn't done, but she shut down her lightsaber.

"This is so different from defending against blaster bolts, Master," he complained as Anakin pushed his sleeve up, checking his arm for damage, but he didn't even have a bruise from that hit, at least not yet.

"Yes, it is, which is why you are taught to deflect against blaster bolts for such a long time before you learn this side of the Soresu."

"It's hard, Master."

"The life of the Jedi is hard, Padawan, but it is not without its rewards."

"Like what?"

"Defending the Galaxy against the Sith. Connecting with the Force. Making a difference."

"Yes, Master," he said, but he sounded like he didn't quite believe her uncle.

* * *

J. K. was sitting at the Kenobi's dining room table, doing his homework, his ribs still aching a bit, even after his Master had applied a Bacta patch to them, from the hard jab with the lightsaber Siri-Wan had wielded earlier that day. It was odd to fight her, because she was so much smaller than any of his classmates, and he didn't do much fighting in class in the first place. He was in a Forms class, until he got this down, at least. He sighed, wiggling a little in his chair, and looked up, finding her looking at him. "Go 'way."

"No, this is my home."

He had no argument for that, but she was still annoying him. "I need to do my homework, and I can't go home, there's no one there."

"You can do your homework, I'm not stopping you."

"You are, _Ri-an._"

She scrunched up her face at him. "That's not my name."

"It's all I've heard you called."

"You must not be listening very hard."

"Sure I was," he said, teasing, trying to make her mad enough to leave. "Ri-an, Ri-an, Rian."

She turned a bit pink. It was working. "I'm gonna tell Uncle Anakin you're being mean to me."

"I think I have the right after you hurt me today, Rian."

"It wasn't my fault that you got hurt. You didn't defend yourself well enough. If you expect not to get hurt again, you need to improve on that," she said pragmatically.

The fact that she was right did nothing to improve his mood. "Rian, Rian, Rain," he chanted, slipping on the last one.

It made her turn another shade darker, improving his mood immensely. He chuckled. "Don't like it, Rain? Don't think that's a proper name for a Jedi?"

"No, it's not," she said, "You aren't nice at all. I don't like you."

"Rain, Rain, go away, don't come again any other day," he chanted remembering one of the little rhymes he'd learned with Bear Clan.

"Meanie!" she cried out, and ran to another room, leaving him in peace for probably as long as it took to get his Master riled up. He thought, _Uh-oh. I'd better get my homework finished up quick. I'm probably in for a lecture._

* * *

Anakin was tucking the last bit of the bedclothes around Dak-Tin when Siri-Wan ran into the room in tears. He hadn't left the two of them alone _that_ long, had he?

There was only one way to find out. "What happened?"

"He called me names," she wailed, and he picked her up, and they went to her room, out of sight and sound of his Padawan.

He sighed, and brushed the tears from her cheek. "Like what?"

"Rain," she said, her wailing becoming more pronounced.

He grinned at her. "But I love rain. It's very nice."

"You love rain?" she asked him, bewildered, her tears drying nearly instantly with curiosity.

"Sure. Remember I was raised on Tatooine until I was nine. I didn't see rain until I got to Coruscant, and it scared me the first time I saw it. I thought the world was ending."

"You were scared of the rain, not the thunder, but the rain?" she checked for clarification.

"The rain," he confirmed, "The thunder didn't bother me too much, it was always very noisy when the sandstorms on Tatooine were going on, and so noise wasn't too much of an issue. But that much water falling from the sky, for a little boy, not much older than J. K. is now, that was rather scary the first time I saw it."

"So how did you learn to not be scared?"

"Well, your father took me out in about the third one that happened while I was here. I'd learned that the world didn't end during one, so I was rather curious by that point, and we got all wet, and played in the puddles, and spent the whole day playing in the rain. I remember Master Windu looking very sternly at both of us when we got back."

"Did you go play in the rain ever again?"

He looked at her conspiratorially. "Sometimes I still do."

"Really, Uncle Anakin?"

"Really."

"Don't you get cold?"

"Yes, but a hot bath when you get back fixes you right up."

"Don't your clothes get wet?" she asked, looking up at him in amazement.

He shrugged. "They only get wet when you wash them later. Just have to make sure they get right into the laundry, or hung up so they can dry," he answered her practically.

"You're great, Uncle Anakin," she said, throwing her arms around his waist in a hug.

"You know, it's supposed to rain tomorrow," he told her with a wink.

"Really?" she asked. "Can we go play in the rain?"

"Well, maybe. You still have your little brother to meet."

She wrinkled her nose. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to. You've known about this for some time, or so your father has informed me."

She looked down. "I don't want another little brother," she said with as much attitude as he'd ever seen Siri put into anything. She was nearly as opinionated as Padmé on some things.

He fought a smile, "Well, sometimes we have to deal with things we don't like. I think I would have liked to have a brother or a sister."

"I would much rather have a sister."

"Well, Aunt Padmé has been talking about wanting to have a little girl, maybe you can spend time with her."

"That would be nice, Uncle Anakin. Can we trade? You can keep my little brother, I'm sure Daddy wouldn't mind."

He was unable to totally suppress the chuckle that came from that statement. "I somehow doubt that. And I'm sure Siri is going to be just as attached to him."

She looked disappointed. He really couldn't blame her; she was rather outnumbered by the boys right now: J. K., Dak-Tin, and this new one. Obi-Wan was refusing to take on another Padawan at the moment, claiming that the Force hadn't shown him one that needed his special attention yet, and that he was still tired from Anakin and Ferus. "Are you sure?"

"Quite. It's time for you to get ready for bed, too, now isn't it?"

She shrugged, then couldn't quite suppress a yawn. "I wanna stay up with you."

"I think you're too tired for that, Rain."

"Hey," she said, shoving ineffectively at him.

He ruffled her hair. "Remember I like Rain very much. I like it as a nickname for you. It will help differentiate you from Siri, anyway."

"Ok," she agreed after a moment's thought. "It sounds different coming from you."

"Change into your nightclothes?" he asked, and she nodded, and got them out of her small dresser, and he went out of her room, to talk to his Padawan.

"J. K."

His Padawan finished the sentence he was writing, and then shut down his datapad. "Yes, Master?"

"Teasing is inappropriate, and unbecoming of a Jedi."

"Yes, Master."

"Why did you do it?"

"She was staring at me."

"And?"

"She hurt me earlier today."

"And?"

"I shouldn't have done it," he said having run out of reasons for having done it.

"And?"

He had to think for a little while on that one. "I won't do it again?"

"Good, and?"

J. K. had to think hard, and for a long while. "I should apologize?"

"Very well. You may do that now. Then you have an hour to meditate tonight, and an extra hour of meditation each night for the next week."

"But, Master!"

"No buts. Now go apologize to Siri-Wan."

"Yes, Master," he said, resigned to his fate. There were advantages to having a Padawan raised at the Temple, and one of them was near immediate compliance. It would also be something he would have to train out of J. K. if he expected the boy to amount to anything. Questions were the way that he learned, and it was a good way of doing things, it was Qui-Gon's way of doing things; the way of the Living Force.

Siri-Wan was finished dressing by the time they had finished their discussion. "Sorry," J. K. told her sullenly from the doorway to her room. "I won't call you Rain if you don't like it."

"I like it fine," she said, and he was clearly stunned. "It's Uncle Anakin's favorite thing."

He wouldn't have personally said that, but it was fairly high on the list. Padmé was at the top, but neither of the two of them would understand that. "Go wash your face, brush your teeth, and you can go to bed," he told Rain.

"Sure, Uncle Anakin," she said. "You always tell the best stories."

He chuckled, and patted her back as she headed for the 'fresher.


End file.
